Chassée Croisées
by Olympe Maxime et Link
Summary: Histoire en trois temps. POV d'Ombrage, Hermi et McGo. Slash féminin. Ombrage veut Hermi qui elle veut McGo. Une chassée, deux qui se croisent. Chapitre 16 en ligne...
1. Définitivement un peu plus

_Vous savez, à force de côtoyer Link, vous commencez rapidement à ressentir les effets de cette fréquentation. Chez moi ça s'est traduit par l'adhérence à son pairing fétiche. Maintenant toutes deux atteintes de cette grave maladie qu'est l'appréciation du couple Hermione McGonnagall, nous vous proposons une histoire en trois temps. Trois POV différents d'un même événement._

_Attention **slash féminin**, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin._

_**Histoire classée R** pour des raisons qui vous apparaîtront évidentes éventuellement. Alors jeunes filles et jeunes hommes n'ayant pas le nombril sec, ceci n'est pas pour vous !_

_Bla bla habituel, nous ne sommes pas JKR, donc rien n'est à nous._

_Bonne lecture et souvenez-vous, une review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Définitivement un peu plus !**

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de plaisir à occuper ce poste qui m'a été si gentiment offert par le Ministre de la Magie. Au départ, je voyais le tout comme étant ma tâche, mon devoir envers notre ministère et ce pour le bien de la communauté magique. Moi professeur ? Ce n'était certes pas dans mon plan de carrière, bien trop insuffisant, trop peu pour ma personne ! Cependant, je dois bien avouer qu'il semble y avoir quelques avantages certains dont je me promets d'exploiter les capacités. Hummm, il y a ici des jeunes gens qui me semblent intéressants, très intéressants même.

Surtout cette jeune fille, assise là à cette table. Bah pas la plus belle et loin d'être la plus attirante mais il se dégage d'elle quelque chose qui m'interpelle. Quelque chose qui stimule mon esprit d'une façon dont il n'avait pas été stimulé depuis longtemps. Depuis… je ne me souviens plus mais assurément longtemps !

Simplement à la regarder j'ai des idées qui commencent à se former. Les possibilités sont intéressantes et attirantes. Je crois que je pourrais bien m'amuser finalement en occupant ce poste d'enseignante. Et qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être enseigner bien plus que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à certains élèves. J'ai toujours été pour une excellente éducation de nos apprentis sorciers et ce dans tous les sujets. Oui, plus je la regarde, plus je suis certaine que je vais apprécier mon expérience ici à Poudlard.

Ah ! Le vieux fou se décide finalement à faire son discours de bienvenue. J'espère qu'il saura me présenter dignement. Après tout, je suis membre du ministère, déléguée par le Ministre lui-même et avouons-le, je suis une personnalité importante au sein de cette communauté magique. Je mérite quelques louanges… Arg ! Le vieil imbécile n'a donc aucun respect pour ma personne ? Il se contente de me nommer comme si j'étais une vulgaire remplaçante comme cette Gobe-Planche ! Je vais lui montrer dignement ce qu'est une présentation digne de ce nom.

Ah ah ! Je jubile ! Je vois bien les airs offusqués de ceux qui auront la chance d'être mes collègues pour l'année à venir. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à ce que je coupe la parole à ce vieux fou ! Bien fait pour lui ! Ça lui apprendra à vouloir minimiser ma personne. Voilà, je fais un petit discours pour me présenter à ces enfants. Faut pas utiliser trop de vocabulaire, ils ne sont que des gamins après tout, faut savoir rester simple. Pendant toute ma petite allocution, je prends bien la peine de la fixer à plusieurs reprises, question de commencer dès le premier jour, mon petit jeu auquel je sens que je vais prendre un grand plaisir.

Je la fixe intensément lorsque nos regards se croisent. Je lui sourie sensuellement également, question qu'elle commence à sentir que j'ai choisi ma proie et qu'elle a été désignée d'office ! J'ai sans doute réussi à attirer son attention car c'est l'une des seules qui semble boire mes paroles. À moins qu'elle ne soit subjuguée par les mouvements sensuels que font mes lèvres lorsque je parle de ma voix douce et mielleuse ? Je vais les accentuer tien, uniquement pour qu'elle comprenne que j'ai compris moi aussi.

Hum hum, parler ainsi rend la gorge sèche. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est elle qui me fait cet effet. Cependant, j'ai bon espoir que d'ici quelques semaines, ma gorge soit sèche mais réellement par sa faute cette fois-ci. Cette douce pensée me fait sourire d'avantage. Je mets beaucoup d'espoir en elle, je le sais mais quelque chose me pousse à croire qu'elle ne me décevra pas. Qu'avec elle, j'en aurais pour mes gallions. Elle sera bientôt à mes genoux et je fais la promesse de savoir en profiter le moment venu !

Finalement, ce poste d'enseignant était sans doute ce qu'il me fallait. Je compte bien en profiter et ce de toutes les manières possibles. Cette jeune fille également en profitera, foi de moi. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend la petite. Je me porte volontaire, dans ma grande bonté, de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle doit savoir et peut-être un peu plus. Définitivement un peu plus !

-

* * *

Un nouveau festin de bienvenue pour cette cinquième année d'études, du moins pour moi. Cette année risque d'être intéressante pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord à cause de Harry et de tout ce qui lui ait arrivé pendant l'été. Puis à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix et de leurs activités. Ensuite il y a ces nouvelles venues dans le corps professoral, Gobe-Planche n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle mais cette autre femme m'inspire peu. Elle projette quelque chose à la limite de l'inquiétant. Finalement, c'est l'année des Buses. Oui cette année s'annonce définitivement intéressante. J'espère simplement que Voldemort ne sera pas trop actif, ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir un Mage Noir puissant, surtout si l'on doit étudier pour quelque chose d'aussi important que les Buses.

Le fait que Hagrid ne soit pas de retour cette année m'inquiète un peu. Harry et Ron semblent partager mon avis. Bien qu'il faut l'avouer, Gobe-Planche est une meilleure enseignante que ce demi géant au grand cœur. L'académique est toujours mieux avec Gobe-Planche bien que j'apprécie beaucoup Hagrid mais c'est une année importante, l'année de Buses… Au moins, McGonnagall est toujours là elle. Je me demande ce que serait Poudlard sans son excellente directrice adjointe et son incomparable professeur de Métamorphose ?

Voilà Dumbledore qui se lève pour son discours annuel de bienvenue. Oup ! Il nous a fait une référence directe ici… La forêt interdite est interdite… bla bla bla… Faudrait parfois que Ron et Harry s'en souviennent ! Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Ce nouveau professeur fait fit de toutes les traditions de Poudlard en interrompant Dumbledore aussi impunément ! Elle ose demander la parole. Voler la parole me parait soudainement plus juste. Évidement, en homme civilisé qu'il est, Dumbledore lui cède sa place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut raconter comme conneries ? Ouf ! C'est dense comme discours, je parie que d'ici quelques secondes la moitié de la grande salle baillera aux corneilles.

Oh oh ! Elle me fixe. Ses yeux me rappellent ceux d'un chiwawa. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à juger sur les apparences mais je dois concéder à Harry et Ron qu'elle ressemble réellement à un crapaud. Elle n'est pas très jolie… Et si ce n'était que cela… Elle ne dégage rien de positif de sa personne. Elle repousse à la limite. Elle n'a pas la présence charismatique que peut avoir le professeur McGonnagall par exemple.

Ouf… Est-ce une tentative de sourire ? Ma foi, mes parents auraient de quoi les tenir occupés pendant un long moment avec une dentition comme la sienne ! Elle en fait presque peur avec ses longues canines. Mais pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle pas de revenir planter ses yeux globuleux dans les miens ? Elle commence sérieusement à me mettre mal à l'aise. Cessez de me fixer ainsi madame, vous me faites me sentir comme une souris des prairies cherchant à fuir les serres d'un prédateur prenant une joie immense à simplement apeurer sa victime.

Enfin, elle a terminé, bien que ses propos aient été éclairants, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins denses. Mon regard se porte sur McGonnagall qui semble partager exactement le même point de vue que moi. Cette dernière échange un rapide sourire avec moi. Cette année sera intéressante comme je le pensais. Peut-être même un peu plus. Définitivement un peu plus !

-

* * *

La répartition est terminée, je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre la table des professeurs et manger un peu, j'ai vraiment faim. Mine de rien, ça creuse l'appétit une rentrée scolaire ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette année nous réserve mais l'ajout de cette femme dans le corps professoral ne me laisse pas croire que cela sera sans peine. Je ne la connais pas personnellement, seulement de réputation et cela m'est plus que suffisant. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à prêter foi aux différents commérages mais cette femme semble confirmer tout le mal que les gens peuvent penser d'elle. Il y a autour d'elle un aura qui ne me plait pas du tout. Il faut que je cesse de penser à elle, elle va ruiner mon appétit et déjà Dumbledore a donné le signal du début du festin, à la plus grande joie de certains étudiant et à la mienne également si je suis honnête.

Me voilà sustentée et satisfaite. Les elfes de maison réussissent toujours à nous composer d'excellents repas, faudra que je pense à aller les remercier pour cette crème caramel divine. Je me doute que je la dois à Dobby qui a découvert mon péché mignon. Faudra que je surveille ma taille, il est capable de me faire prendre des kilos avec toutes ses petites attentions. Tout cela à cause d'un petit cadeau, un nouveau short, à sa grandeur cette fois-ci. Faut dire que je l'ai plus fait pour moi-même que pour lui… je n'appréciais pas nécessairement la vue de son postérieur poilu lorsque ses shorts précédentes tombaient puisque trop grands. Il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas voir !

Ah ! Albus va commencer son discours de bienvenue. Je suis contente que Gobe-Planche ait accepté de reprendre son poste le temps que durera l'absence d'Hagrid. C'est une femme intègre et aimable. Cependant, je ne peux pas en dire autant de l'autre. Mais pour qui elle se prend d'oser interrompre Albus ainsi ? Non mais ! Le savoir-vivre, elle était aux toilettes lorsqu'il est passé ?

Arg ! Je suis sans voix. Elle est culottée ! Ses propos sont on ne peut plus clairs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, sa place est aux côtés du Lord Noir ! Comment le Ministre, aussi sot qu'il peut l'être, peut nous avoir imposer ça ? Dire que je vais devoir travailler en collaboration avec cette femme aux idées si arrêtées et si peu semblable aux miennes ou à celles de Dumbledore.

Ma foi, on jurerait qu'elle vient de repérer une proie potentielle. Ses yeux ont pris un éclat indescriptible qui me fait presque peur. Et oh Merlin ! C'est un sourire ça ? Je crois que je vais être malade. Je sens ma crème caramel qui remonte, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout ! En plus de tenir des propos insensés, elle offre une performance pathétique de séduction à distance. Faudrait lui offrir des cours avec Lockhart. Même à Ste-Mangouste, il reste un bien meilleur charmeur que ce qu'elle croit être.

Je me demande qui est le pauvre jeune homme qui a attiré son attention. Je le plains sincèrement. Je suis curieuse, je l'admets volontiers, alors cherchons le pauvre qui doit subir cette tentative de sourire séducteur. Par Morgan et toutes les fées ! Comment ose-t-elle ? Simplement poser le regard sur elle devrait lui être interdit ! C'est comme si elle profanait le plus sacré des temples ! Ma compassion atteint des niveaux insoupçonnés. Pauvre Hermione… Être la proie de ce crapaud aux yeux globuleux est très haut dans ma liste des choses les plus déplorables et qui me rendent le plus malade. Je préférais une éternité soumisse à la vue du postérieur poilu de Dobby plutôt que d'assister sans réagir à cet abomination qu'est cette séduction pathétique et vulgaire que tente cette Ombrage.

Foi de McGonnagall, je ne laisserai pas cette pseudo sorcière jouer les Casanova des égouts avec la meilleure élève que cette école ait. Hermione ne mérite aucunement cela. Laisser cela se produire n'est pas seulement immoral mais également impossible ! J'y verrai moi-même s'il le faut mais jamais cette femme n'importunera mademoiselle Granger.

Évidement mon regard se porte aussitôt sur cette dernière qui écoute la diarrhée verbale de cette piètre imitation de sorcière avec attention, comme elle le fait toujours. Miss Granger n'est pas le genre de jeune femme à se montrer désagréable avec quelqu'un représentant l'autorité. C'est déplorable mais Ombrage aura de l'autorité sur tous ces étudiants. Merlin leur vienne en aide !

Hermione Granger… Après tout, il n'est pas si difficile de comprendre pourquoi ce crapaud visqueux a choisi cette jeune personne. Miss Granger est vive d'esprit, attentive, respectueuse et des plus intelligente. Un simple regard dans ses grands yeux noisettes nous le prouve. Il se dégage d'elle une aura bien plus intéressant que celui de cette envoyée du ministère. La connaître est une joie et la voir performer avec autant de facilité est une joie supplémentaire pour l'enseignante que je suis. Les nombreux points qu'elle mérite à notre maison, ajoutent à mon admiration pour elle. Elle n'est pas une élève comme les autres et c'est pourquoi je ne laisserai aucunement cette aberration de la nature qu'est Ombrage, oser simplement poser son regard sur elle de manière qui ne convienne pas.

Hermione Granger est plus qu'une simple élève pour moi, elle est comme ma pupille. Oui, en y pensant bien, Hermione est un peu plus qu'une étudiante brillante pour moi. Définitivement un peu plus !

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que ça mérite une review ? Le prochain chapitre est l'oeuvre de Link9, fans en délire saurez-vous l'attendre ?_


	2. Je la veux, je l’aurai

Coucou tout le monde !

Une petite uploade avant de dormir, je suis naze ! Bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

Léo

Chapitre 2 : Je la veux, je l'aurai

Enfin, mon premier cours ! Je n'ai pas été aussi impatiente depuis que Cornélius m'a annoncé ma nomination au poste de secrétaire du ministre. Et puis, je pourrais revoir la charmante élève qui me fait frissonner. Comment peut-elle bien s'appeler ? Cunégonde ? Germaine ? Voilà un nom charmant pour cette demoiselle. De toute façon, je verrai bien.

Mes petits élèves arrivent, je vais pouvoir commencer. Je prends contact avec les gryffondors. Par Merlin, ce satané Potter est encore là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Ils me font rire tous, à sortir leur baguette. Expressément, je leur demande de ranger. Je me délecte de la tête qu'ils font, surtout celle de ma préférée. Il y a une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard, j'adore. Attend un peu, ma petite, tu comprendras plus tard. Je ne peux permettre à ce vieux fou de lever une armée contre Cornélius.

Je prend une craie et commence à écrire soigneusement les objectifs de cette année. Je trace avec attention les lettres sur le tableau noir. Je me retourne avec un grand sourire et je vois leur tête baissée, copiant avec attention ce que j'ai écrit. Ils ont l'air si concentré, je suis une enseignante hors paire. Le silence règne, je sais tenir une classe. Mais bon, je ne doutais pas de mes capacités. Je leur demande de lire le premier chapitre de leur livre, un ouvrage remarquable, mais ma proie me regarde ave insistance en levant la main. Que va-t-elle me demander ? Je suis sure qu'elle va me complimenter au sujet de mon programme. Allez ma belle, je vais te faire languir un peu…

Hermione Granger… Ca sonne sang de bourbe ça ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je l'aime déjà. Comment ça elle ne lit pas le chapitre ? Que me veut-elle ? Mon programme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon programme ? Il est parfait ! Il n'y a pas de pratique ? Perspicace, la petite… C'est la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Bien, je vais lui faire une réponse à la Dolorès qui va lui donner une bouffée d'admiration pour ma personne. Quoi ? Elle ose se rebeller ? Et Potter qui s'y met ? Mais, elle a provoqué une rébellion dans ma classe ! Je vais me faire un plaisir à la mater, cette petite… Quel caractère ! Rebelle, farouche, perspicace… Parfaite pour moi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, il faut que je calme ces élèves.

Première chose, virer Potter, il m'incommode. Comment faire ? Quel imbécile, il parle de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est plus depuis quatorze ans, et cela, grâce au ministère. Bon, Potter a aidé, mais c'est grâce au ministère ! Tiens, Hermione prend sa défense. Non, ma petite, ne fréquente pas ce délinquant. Tu courrais droit à ta perte. Viens plutôt me voir, je te promets un avenir brillant.

Bon, il m'insupporte. Une semaine de retenue, des points en moins et une entrevu avec sa directrice de maison, ça devrait le calmer. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'Hermione. Je la veux, je l'aurais.

* * *

Je m'assois près d'Harry. J'espère qu'il restera calme. Mais il faut dire que je m'attends à tout avec ce vieux crapaud visqueux. Oh mon Dieu ! La revoilà qui pose ses yeux globuleux sur moi. Je suis au bord de la nausée. Comment ça, on range nos baguettes ? C'est nouveau ça, un cours de défense contre les forces du mal sans baguette. Mais attendons un peu avant de réagir. Ecoute, analyse, réaction, c'est toujours comme cela qu'il faut procéder. Alors écoutons ce que peut raconter cette vieille folle. Tiens, elle sait écrire ? Hermione, ne soit pas mauvaise langue…. QUOI ? Pas de pratique ? Et les BUSES ? Je ne veux pas rater mon examen à cause de cette furie ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Bon, réfléchissons. Comment agir de manière sérieuse. Que ferait McGonagall dans cette situation ? Se servir des faiblesses de l'adversaire.

Elle n'a jamais enseigné. Provoquons un chahut. Elle n'a pas le charisme d'un Rogue ou d'une McGonagall pour rétablir le calme. Elle va se trouver débordée, et je vais rire ; Maintenant, comment faire ? Je sais ! Euréka ! Allez, regarde moi, je veux te poser une question qui va t'embêter. Tiens, elle me remarque enfin. Non, je ne lirai pas ta saleté de livre, que je connais déjà par cœur. D'ailleurs, il est mauvais. Tu attends avec impatience ma question, et je sais qu'elle va te rendre folle de rage. Je la tourne dans ma tête, je choisi les mots adéquats qui te rendront hystériques. Et tu ne pourras rien me reprocher, car j'ai pensé à tout : style, respect de l'autorité, vocabulaire approprié. Je veux parler de tes objectifs, tout aussi nuls. Non, je ne suis pas qualifiée par le ministère, mais toi, je me demande comment tu as fait pour l'être. Ca y est, je t'ai énervé, mais tu ne peux rien me dire…

Le chahut commence. Franchement, je peux être fière de moi ! Les jumeaux Weasley seraient-ils en train de déteindre sur moi ? Non, Harry, pas toi, reste calme ! Ne viens pas tout gâcher. Voilà, des points en moins et une retenue. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Le crapaud t'envoie chez notre directrice de maison ? Tant mieux, au moins elle, tu l'écoutes. Pas comme moi…

Par Merlin, elle recommence sa drague à deux noises. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourtant, je fais bien attention à ne pas être attirante, encore moins provocante ; je ne me coiffe pas, ne me maquille pas, traîne toujours des kilos de livres derrière moi, et elle trouve le moyen de me faire du charme. Encore, ça serait un mec potable, ou une fille, ne soyons pas sectaire, passe encore, mais ELLE ! Je ne me sens pas du tout flattée. Faut qu'elle dégage, je ne supporterai pas une année comme cela. Déjà qu'au bout de vingt minutes, je la hais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai d'ici quelques mois. Mais qu'elle donne sa démission ! Je la veux, je l'aurai !

* * *

J'ai bien fait de me métamorphoser. Cacher sous une armoire près de la porte entrouverte, je peux tout voir, et tout entendre. Albus m'a demandé d'espionner cette mégère, mais il ne m'a pas précisé comment. Et la revoilà en train de loucher Hermione. Cela me hérisse les poils ! Tiens, il est l'heure de ma toilette… Foutu instinct animal ! Faut que je me contrôle… D'ailleurs, en parlant de sang froid, je me demande comment Hermione fait pour supporter les regards bovins de cette harpie. Franchement, je l'admire. A sa place, je lui aurais déjà jeté quelques maléfices bien placés.

QUOI ? Pas de pratique ! Comment vont-ils faire pour les buses ? Pourquoi cette vieille chèvre fait-elle cela ? Il doit y avoir consigne du ministère, c'est Fudge qui est derrière tout cela. Comme si il avait peur que des gamins encore scolarisés lui prennent son poste… Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore. L'affaire est grave et… Tiens, que fait Hermione ? Une joute verbale avec le crapaud, voilà qui est intéressant ! Je vais rester encore un peu, moi. Mais elle est douée la petite ! Je vois qu'elle a du entendre quelques échanges que j'ai eu avec le professeur Rogue. Quoique Severus est un adversaire remarquable de finesse et d'intelligence, contrairement à cette… je ne trouve pas de mot assez vulgaire pour la qualifier.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Miss Granger qui provoque un chahut ? Intéressant… Je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'elle. En tout cas, douée, incontestablement douée. Et l'autre qui n'arrive pas à rétablir le calme… Héhéhéhéhé ! Ombrage au bord de l'hystérie, et cela grâce à Hermione. Albus ne me croira jamais. Et à raison ! Elle si sage, si respectueuse… J'ignorai qu'elle avait un petit côté serpentard assez envoûtant, agréable… Mais je m'égare ! Mince, Potter vient de se faire virer. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, je me faufile et file vers mon bureau. J'espère que personne ne m'a remarquée !

Je reprend forme humaine et m'apprête à recevoir Potter. Il faudra feindre la surprise. Cette Ombrage nous cache nous cache quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça. Je veux savoir, je veux connaître la réponse à ce mystère. Je la veux, je l'aurai !

Allez, le pire est à venir ! Une petite review ? PITIE ! lol

Bisous,

Olympe et Link9


	3. J'ai une réputation à maintenir moi !

n/a :Au menu aujourd'hui la suite de cette passionnante (ouf mon ego !) histoire du triangle amoureux mettant en vedette Ombrage, Hermione et McGonnagall (qui d'autres que Link et moi auraient pu avoir l'idée aussi folle de les jumeler ces trois-là ? Je vous le demande...)

* * *

J'ai une réputation à maintenir moi !

* * *

Merlin que cette journée a été pénible. Ces jeunes me rendent folles avec leur joie de vivre et cette façon qu'ils ont de boire les paroles de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Vivement que le Ministre trouve une manière efficace et durable de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce fouteur de trouble à la longue barbe argenté. C'est même plus tendance les longues barbes ! Faut savoir être de son temps. Visiblement, c'est une notion qui manque cruellement à tous les enseignants de ce collège. Lorsque j'ai laissé entendre à cette Choupasgrave qu'un petit cardigan lui mettrait plus en valeur sa silhouette, elle m'a regardé comme si des tentacules m'avaient soudainement poussés sur la tête. Une bande d'ignares, doublé d'un manque cruel de sens de l'esthétique. On se demande comment ce collège faisait pour tourner avant que je n'arrive.

Maintenant, je prévois manger un peu de cette nourriture infecte que préparent les elfes de maison de cette école. Je devrais aller leur rendre visite et leur savonner un peu les oreilles. Ça devrait être interdit de servir ses plats. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis cette place manque cruellement de qualité !

Parlant qualité. N'est-ce pas ma préférée qui vient d'arriver avec ce prétentieux Potter et cet imbécile de rouquin. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle peut les supporter… Elle est tellement mieux qu'eux ! Elle mérite mieux ! Elle me mérite moi et personne d'autre ! Si cette insipide McGonnagall croit que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle désirait mon bien elle se trompe ! Je l'ai bien vu tenter de faire les yeux doux à ma proie. C'était d'un pathétique sans nom. En plus de manquer bon sens en convoitant mon bien, elle aurait grandement besoin d'une chirurgie esthétique. Bien que je doute que les médicomages de notre beau pays puissent quoique ce soit pour ses affreuses rides qui creusent le coin de ses yeux. Cette mijaurée se croit supérieure à moi et bien je lui réserve un chien de ma chienne. Je vais lui apprendre moi à se prétendre de taille à compétitionner avec une femme telle que moi.

Ah ah… Ma Cunégonde ose enfin me regarder, c'est qu'elle est timide la coquine et cela me plait beaucoup. Je suis certaine que sous ses airs de vierge effarouchée se cache une tigresse ne demandant qu'à être domptée et obéir à sa maîtresse. Hummm, j'ai des images soudainement qui envahissent mon esprit et j'avoue qu'elles ne me laissent pas indifférente. Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce à quoi je pense ma belle Hermione… Et si j'essayais d'être imagée pour une fois ? Qui n'essaye rien n'a rien.

Je m'assure de bien avoir son attention et je passe le bout de ma langue sur mes lèvres pulpeuses. Lentement, sensuellement, il faut qu'elle meure d'envie de les goûter, de les dévorer. Je lui fais de l'effet, c'est visible, presque palpable. Je lui sourie amoureusement. Je soulève avec suggestion, l'un de mes sourcils dans une invitation muette à la luxure. Je sors la langue dans un geste taquin uniquement pour voir sa réaction. Elle baisse les yeux… Comme elle est timide, c'est tout mignon… Je fais passer cela chez les nymphettes, après quelques heures avec moi, elles font ressortir la tigresse en elles et deviennent de vraie bête ! J'ai cette facilité à faire ressortir tout le primal des gens. Ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui d'être aussi douée que moi.

Voyons voir ce que ces stupides elfes de maison ont préparé et qui pourrait me servir pour appâter encore plus ma prise. Ah ! Des cerises ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tenté le coup mais je ne devrais pas avoir perdu la main. Je devrais encore être capable de nouer la queue du fruit simplement avec ma langue, question de donner un avant goût de mes talents. Merdouille, c'est plus compliqué que je ne m'en souvenais. Je n'y arrive pas… Tousse tousse, putain, je viens d'envaler la cerise en entier, me reste que la queue de coincée entre les dents. Zut, faut rattraper le coup, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? Vite pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas, il faut que je me débarrasse de la queue fautive et que je reprenne une cerise. Cette fois, je vais la nouer avec mes doigts, faut pas que je perde la face devant elle. J'ai une réputation à maintenir moi !

* * *

Par Morgan et toutes les fées ! Elle remet ça. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? La revoilà qui tente d'attirer mon attention en singeant sur sa chaise à la table des professeurs. Ma foi, je crois qu'elle est plus grande assise que debout, même Flitwick doit se sentir supérieur ! J'ai de nouveau droit aux yeux de merlan frit et à la pitoyable tentative de sourire carnassier. Même Rogue est moins effrayant lorsqu'il sourit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ? C'est quoi, ce truc qui lui pend entres les lèvres ? Sa langue ? Elle essaye d'attraper des mouches le crapaud ? Faudrait vraiment qu'elle se procure du baume pour les lèvres si elles sont tellement sèches. Qu'elle en profite pour acheter un bon sirop pour sa toux qui ne semble jamais la quitter.

Seigneur, elle me lève le cœur. Il faut que j'évite de la regarder, il en va de mon appétit. L'autre matin, elle m'a carrément coupé la faim pour toute la journée en lapant tel un chien son café. Cette femme n'a aucun savoir vivre. Le pire c'est qu'elle prenait bien soin d'attendre que je la regarde pour performer son petit jeu. Rien pour augmenter mon estime pour elle, qui disons le, est très, très bas !

Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Sa mère ne lui a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec sa nourriture ? Elle s'amuse avec une cerise, c'est complètement stupide à mon avis et on peut juger de son niveau d'attention, elle n'a pas enlevé la queue du fruit le crapaud. Bien que, elle est tellement bizarre, que peut-être elle les mange ainsi… Qui sait, j'ai cessé de tenter de comprendre ce phénomène.

Pouah ! Elle vient de s'étouffer. Vite, vite, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que je l'ai vu. Soudainement, mon assiette est très intéressante. Oh ! C'est tellement dur de ne pas rire. J'ai mal aux joues, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce qu'elle peut être cruche. Comment des gens au ministère ont pu penser qu'elle ferait une bonne enseignante ? C'est une aberration pure et simple. Ses techniques d'enseignement ne sont pas seulement discutables et sont archaïques et inutiles. Nous n'apprenons rien dans sa classe. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir seulement le quart du talent naturel de McGonagall par exemple, ses cours seraient déjà un peu mieux.

Mais je rêve en couleur. Ombrage n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de McGonagall et ce dans aucun domaine. Elle n'a pas son talent, sa présence, son charisme, sa bonté, sa vision de la vie, sa… Oui bon, je vais arrêter ici, j'ai tendance à m'emporter légèrement lorsque je pense à ma directrice de maison. C'est que je l'admire tellement. Elle est l'icône vivante de tout ce que je voudrais être.

Bon, il faut que je cesse de penser à mon professeur, j'ai des travaux qui m'attendent moi. C'est l'année des Buses après tout, je dois travailler d'autant plus fort. J'ai une réputation à maintenir moi !

* * *

Ma foi, cette femme ne comprendra donc jamais ! Elle en rajoute une fois de plus en actant telle une imbécile en chaleur devant une salle entière d'étudiants. La voilà qui tente le coup de la cerise. Ma pauvre vieille, ce coup est dépassé et tellement cliché. Quoi que, de voir cette pseudo sorcière tenter d'épater une élève mille fois supérieure à elle-même, vaut la peine.

Je dois me mordre l'intérieur de joues pour ne pas rire en la voyant échouer plus que lamentablement. Après un coup d'œil rapide à ma meilleure élève, je constate qu'elle aussi à de la difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire. C'est d'un pathétique effroyable ! Pauvre Hermione, je la plains tellement. Déjà d'assister à cette mise en scène grotesque est d'un pénible sans nom, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que la pauvre petite doit subir en tant qu'objet du désir de cette folle en cardigan rose.

L'autre jour, j'ai eu l'impression d'arriver juste à temps. Ombrage avait coincé miss Granger dans un coin et approchait son immonde corps un peu trop intimement de celui de ma préfète. Bien que cette manie m'horripile, j'ai toussé de façon sonore pour faire sentir ma présence et exprimer mon dégoût face au comportement indigne de ma collègue malgré moi. Évidement, elle s'est reculée mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Je l'ai alors gratifié de mon regard noir de la mort qui tue. La mijaurée s'est contentée de me sourire, ou du moins j'en ai déduit que c'était un sourire parce que ce n'est pas facile de décrire ce rictus.

J'ai ensuite dû prétendre vouloir rencontrer miss Granger en privé pour que cet espion de Fudge consente à nous laisser un peu seule. Aussitôt qu'elle eut tournée le coin du couloir, Hermione laissa un soupire de soulagement. Ce qui me prouva que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en situation précaire avec cette folle. Bien entendu, je lui ai rappelé aimablement qu'elle pouvait venir me trouver en n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit si elle en ressentait le besoin. Je serai toujours là pour elle. Elle sembla heureuse que je le spécifie et me gratifia d'un adorable sourire qui me rendit toute chose.

Cette jeune femme n'est certes pas comme les autres. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle a une place si spéciale dans mon cœur ? Parfois je me revois en elle comme dans un miroir. D'autres fois, je me dis qu'il ne s'agit là que de mes désirs, que finalement, je ne vois bien que ce que je veux voir. En cela je ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre crapaud. Je dois m'efforcer d'analyser avec attention la situation avec Hermione. Je ne peux me permettre d'imaginer des choses. Je dois également faire attention à ce que mes questionnements et mes pensées ne soient pas aussi visibles. Il ne faut pas que je me mette à agir comme cette Ombrage. Cela serait le pire du pire. Ce serait peu digne de mon nom et de l'éducation que j'ai reçue. Tout mais ne jamais être comparés en aucune manière à ce crapaud visqueux et aux yeux globuleux. J'ai une réputation à maintenir moi !

* * *

Alors pas trop déçus ? Une petite review ? (svp, svp, faites plaisir à mon moi-même !)

**RAR**

**_Miliem :_** bah moi je te réponds… est-ce que je suis pardonnée ? Je tiens à spécifier que miss Link n'a pas voulu faire les RAR ! et qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule parce que je devais les faire… loll Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours apprécié, même si on répond pas toujours…

_**Lune d'argent :**_ Link ne pas donner dans le cul, difficile à croire hein ? Et pourtant lol. Merci pour ta review, c'est grandement apprécié.

_**Titusdemystique :**_ Ombrage à les mains longues… est-ce qu'Hermione saura s'en tenir toujours loin ? Qui vivra verra ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait chaud au cœur.

_**Grind :**_ L'aura-t-elle, l'aura-t-elle pas ? Nous seules le savons ! lol Hermione n'est pas au bout de ses surprises… c'est tout ce que l'on dira en l'absence de notre avocat. Merci pour la review.

_**mi-ange mi-démon :**_ Wow, une review sous pression ! loll Merci d'être passé tout de même, malgré la casse-pied. Merci également pour tes bons mots, c'est très apprécié. Salutation Catwoman !

_**lolotte 1 :**_ Bah tu l'as lu le chapitre suivant, toujours intéressant ? loll Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est gentil.

_**Ana :**_ Ombrage ? Énervante ? T'as encore rien vu ! lol Merci pour ta review.

_**Manion :**_ la voilà la suite, alors ça t'a plus ? (croise les doigts et espère que oui… elle veut une autre review la madame ! loll)


	4. Mais qu’elle me lâche !

Après de longues semaines d'absence (ne nous frapper pas !) nous voilà de retour !

Comme j'ai un peu de temps devant moi (une fois n'est pas coutume...lol), je fais les rar !

Harryherron : Et oui, elle fait pitié la groluche. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on la déteste ! Mdr ! Et t'inquiète pas, Hermione va se faire aider ! Bonne lecture !

Miliem : Merci pour la review ! Merci pour tes compliements, merci de nous lire ! En espérant que ce chap te plaise aussi, bisous !

Fan-rei : En effet, tu as trouvé le mot juste ! Bisous !

Grind : Malheureusement, la cerise n'a pas réussi à tuer cte mégère. Bisous et à bientôt !

Manion : Vont-elles finir ensemble ? Suite dans les 25 prochains épisodes... Je palisante ! Tu verras ! Bonne lecture !

Titusdemystique : Pfff, que veux-tu qu'on dise à Ombrage, elle ne nous écoute pas ! Enfin bon, quand elle va voir le sort qu'on lui réserve... mouhéhhéhéh ! A plus mon Titus !

Mina13 : Voilà la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait patienter ! Très bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mais qu'elle me lâche !**

Je ne la supporte plus. Maintenant que je suis grande Inquisitrice -nommée par le ministre de la magie, s'il vous plait !- elle est toujours entrain de me surveiller ! Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais. Dès que je veux approcher la petite Granger pour poursuivre ma drague, elle rapplique dans les 5 minutes. Je ne peux pas l'approcher sans sentir son regard inquisiteur sur moi au bout de quelques instants. Mais merde ! C'est moi l'inquisitrice ! Je vais la pousser à la démission, puis ce sera au tour de Dumbledore. Elle m'horripile, elle m'use. Mais je serai plus forte qu'elle ! McGonagall, vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Je vous enverrai à Ste Mangouste bien avant que vous ayez pu me nuire. Et là, je pourrais m'occuper de Granger.

Elle me fait de plus en plus d'effet, cette jeune demoiselle. Certain dirait qu'elle me déteste. C'est faux. Elle me teste, juste pour voir jusqu'où je peux aller. Mais je la fais languir, c'est tellement plus jouissif. Je sens souvent son regard posé sur moi, et je sais très bien ce qu'elle imagine. Bientôt, je lui donnerai satisfaction, mais avant, se débarrasser de McGonagall ! Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire ! D'ailleurs, je m'en vais de ce pas l'inspecter, ça lui fera les pieds. Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une petite folle ! Je pénètre la première dans la salle de classe. Je me mets dans le fond, mon petit carnet en main, prête à inscrire tout geste ou parole déplacée. Les élèves arrivent en masse, et certains me remarquent. La peur, l'inquiétude se lisent sur leur visage et j'aime ça. Ma protégée arrive, suivie inévitablement par ses deux gardes du corps. Qu'a-t-elle besoin de traîner avec eux ? Oui, je sais, je me pose souvent cette question, mais je n'arrive pas à y répondre. Et pourtant, de temps en temps, elle est seule, et j'en profite ; Seule, mais jamais longtemps ! Quand ce n'est pas cet abruti de Potter ou ce pouilleux de Weasley, aussi bête que son père, c'est cette dinde de McGonagall ! Tiens, parlons-en de cette là, elle vient d'entrer. Je me redresse, histoire qu'elle me remarque. Quoi ? Elle ose commencer son cours sans m'adresser la parole ! Quelle impudente ! Son inspection commence mal. J'y vais de ma petite toux qui fait de l'effet. Elle n'en est même pas perturbée. La garce ! Bon, je recommence… Ah, elle me remarque enfin. Elle a bien eu mon petit mot alors pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? ARGH ! Elle ose me parler comme ça devant tous les élèves ! Et elle se permet de rejouer l'indifférence ? Puisque c'est ça, ça va barder. Par Merlin, il n'est pas dit que Dolorès Ombrage se fera avoir par une petite enseignante de pacotille.

Mouais... Petite enseignante… Elle se débrouille quand même. Disons qu'elle sait tenir une classe. Mais ce n'est pas dur. Les gryffondor sont des moutons, c'est bien connu ! La meilleure maison est Poufsouffle, tout le monde le sait ! La preuve, j'en suis sortie. Et Cornélius aussi. Serpentard n'est pas mal non plus… Lucius Malefoy, un brave garçon, lui fait honneur. Très serviable, fort gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service au ministère… Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Bref, je m'égare, revenons à nos moutons.

Elle me cherche vraiment ! J'avais l'idée me lever pour approcher de ma protégée et lui poser quelques questions, quand l'autre me jette un regard qu'elle croit terrorisant. Non, il ne me fait pas peur, loin de là, mais j'ai mal au dos et je préfère me rasseoir. Voilà, maintenant, j'ai dans mon champ de vision ma proie et l'autre vautour qui tourne autour. Profitez-en bien, Minerva, vous ne pourrez plus le faire longtemps. Ma petite Granger boit vos paroles, et cela m'exaspère. Je fais courir mon regard sur son corps d'adolescente et elle frissonne. Sûrement d'extase ! Elle est à moi, Minerva, je vous l'ai déjà sous-entendu dans une discussion, entre deux portes. Cela a faillit tourner au vinaigre, et j'ai du user de toute ma persuasion pour vous faire dégager. Euh… bon, vous m'avez ri au nez et avez tournez les talons. Mais faite attention, Minerva, Cornélius m'accorde ce que je veux, et un seul décret pourrait faire que j'aurais une entière autorité sur vous. Hey ! Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Je me mettrai à la rédaction d'un petit texte bien senti. Bon, son cours est enfin fini. Je me lève et m'approche de mon ennemie. Comment ose-t-elle me parler sur ce ton ?

Tu attends ta note avec impatience ? Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Tu peux t'attendre au pire… Je sens son regard s'attarder sur mon superbe chandail rose tandis que j'essaie désespérément de rattraper Granger. Je ne la supporte plus. Mais qu'elle me lâche !

* * *

Ombrage s'est fait nommée grande inquisitrice. Sûrement pour mettre un peu plus son gros nez dans les affaires de Dumbledore. Mais si elle croit pouvoir importuner notre directeur, elle se fourre son gros doigt boudiné dans son œil globuleux. Et puis, si la faire chier peut faire qu'elle arrête de me coller, je serai la plus impitoyable des chieuses. Comme dirait ma mère : « Quelle tape-cul tu fais quand tu t'y mets ! Quand ce sera la Sainte-Pègue, on t'offrira un bouquet pour ta fête ! »

J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre ces expressions que ma mère a ramené du Sud de la France. Mais je vais les appliquer avec la conscience professionnelle qui me caractérise. Ombrage, prépare-toi à souffrir !

Mon cœur a raté un battement. Que fait-elle dans la classe de McGonagall ? Ah oui, ces fameuses inspections… J'espère que Minerva lui en mettra plein la vue. Depuis quand je pense au professeur McGonagall avec son prénom ? Enfin bref, admirons la ténacité, la pugnacité et l'art de la rhétorique de mon cher professeur ! Ohlala, elle y va fort dès le début, notre directrice de maison. Même Harry qui était fâché contre elle est tout sourire. Comme toute la classe d'ailleurs. Bon, faisons les comptes : McGonagall : 1- Ombrage : 0. Ca commence bien. Et de deux ! Minerva est déchaînée aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que Ombrage lui a fait, mais elle s'en prend plein la gu… Bon, personne ne m'entend penser ? C'est parti : Allez McGo ! Allez McGo ! Bon sang, ça fait du bien….

Je me laisse envahir par la voix tranquille et mélodieuse de notre héroïne poudlarienne –il est bien mon néologisme, j'irai le faire déposer auprès de Mme Pince après le cours- qui marque point sur point. Hermione, sors de tes pensées, je crois qu'elle te parle… C'est à mon tour de faire la démonstration ? Je veux bien, mais je sens sur moi le regard de l'autre crapaud. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je frissonne de dégoût. J'en ai un haut le cœur. Apparemment, je suis toute blanche, car notre professeur pose sa main sur la mienne en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

J'agitai rapidement ma baguette. Je réussis l'exercice à la perfection, et McGonagall me gratifia d'un sourire dont elle a le secret. Le genre de sourire, discret, mais chaleureux qui fait que tous vos soucis disparaissent.

Le cours se finit sur une victoire éclatante de Minerva (tiens, j'use encore de son prénom… Quel manque de respect, Hermione !). Je vois Harry et Ron se réjouir dans un coin, et j'esquisse un large sourire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Ombrage. En sortant de la salle, mes amis et moi entendons malgré nous l'interrogatoire que le crapaud fait subir à notre professeur. Et cette dernière la rembarre avec brio. Harry reste un peu en arrière, pour en entendre un peu plus. Sa curiosité le perdra, je me tue à lui dire !

Je me dirige vers notre prochain cours. Je suis contente d'avoir Gobe Planche. J'adore ces cours. Je me demande ce qu'on va étudier. Encore cette fichue Ombrage ! Mais qu'elle me lâche !

* * *

Mes cours sont au point, mon bureau est impeccable, ma baguette est prête à contrer tout attaque. J'attend de pied ferme notre GRANDE inquisitrice et son inspection débile. Inquisitrice… Elle n'a absolument pas le charisme pour cette fonction. Dans mon arbre généalogique, un de mes ancêtres moldus, Nicolas Eymerich, était LUI un vrai inquisiteur. Et un sacré bon, d'après ce que j'ai lu. Il t'aurait brûlé ce crapaud pour hérésie, avec allégeance au démon originel. Et une Ombrage au bûcher ! Ca aurait été vraiment bien.

Enfin bref, elle me cherche ? Elle va me trouver. Je n'ai pas pour ancêtre un célèbre inquisiteur dominicain catalan du 14ème siècle pour rien ! Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers ma salle de classe. Mes élèves sont déjà là, et l'autre crapaud aussi. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je sais qu'elle déteste ça, et qu'elle va s'énerver. Hum… Elle nous refait le coup de la toux sèche. Pitoyable… Elle l'a déjà utilisé une quinzaine de fois en réunion entre professeur. Pathétique, comme si cela allait me déstabiliser. Je fais la sourde oreille et continue mon cours. Tiens, Dean Thomas embête une souris. Une petite réprimande, voilà qui le remet à sa place. En plus, je donne une leçon d'autorité à l'autre harpie. Tiens, cela amuse Granger ? A la bonne heure, j'avais envie de rire aujourd'hui, et bien, nous serons deux !

Elle recommence à tousser. Cette fois, j'y vais. Et une réplique acerbe dans les dents ! Quoi, tu n'es pas heureuse, Dolorès ? En voilà une deuxième ! Cette fois, je crois que tu as ton compte. Oh oui, je vois ton air maussade, frustré tandis que tu écris sûrement des horreurs sur mon compte dans ton carnet rose de mauvais goût. Comme ton gilet d'ailleurs. Voire même ta gueule… En gros, tu es de mauvais goût.

Tu veux te lever pour te promener à ta guise dans MA classe ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! Un regard qui tue la mort, et tu rassoies. Non mais… Il faudra que je remercie Severus. Tous les soirs, lui et moi s'entraînons à jeter des regards méchants. Ca fait plus de 10 ans maintenant, et ça porte ses fruits. Nous terrifions n'importe quelle personne. Je suis sure que si on s'y met à deux, on pourrait faire peur à Voldemort.

Encore en train de regarder Granger ! Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour lui faire passer cette horrible et honteuse manie. Par ailleurs, ma préfète est perturbée. Plutôt prête à vomir, je pense. Je pose discrètement ma main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croire que je suis comme l'autre crapaud bigleux, c'est-à-dire lubrique. Non, elle est rassurée. Je lui murmure quelques mots encourageants, et elle réussit sa métamorphose avec brio. Comme d'habitude. Cette petite ira loin ! Enfin, plus si petite que ça ! Elle commence à devenir une belle jeune femme…

Je fais quelques tours de classe. Ce pauvre Neville ne s'en sort pas très bien. Je suis sure que cette maudite Ombrage l'a remarqué. Je m'en fiche éperdument. Elle peut écrire ce qu'elle veut sur moi. Elle ferait mieux de balayer devant sa porte avant de critiquer les autres. Et puis, j'ai la confiance de Dumbledore, alors le reste n'a aucune importance.

Le cours est fini, elle va enfin pouvoir dégager de MA salle. Je pourrais aérer, car l'air est, depuis une heure, irrespirable. Tiens ! Potter, Weasley et Granger traînent à ranger leurs affaires… S'ils veulent me parler, ils ont mal choisi leur moment, car je vois déjà Ombrage fondre sur moi tel un vautour sur un cadavre. Mais qu'elle me lâche !

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ! La prochaine update sera faite par Olympe Maxima elle-même, soyez rassuré(e)s, elle est plus rapide que moi !

Bisous à tous et à toutes,

Olympe et Link


	5. Plus ample connaissance

_Alors… RAR et chapitre signés par Olympe ; pauvres de vous chers lecteurs ! loll_

**Ana :** Bah oui… pauvre Hermione, on compatit sincèrement avec ce qui lui arrive… Euh pas vraiment finalement ! loll Merci pour ta review…

**Manion :** Wow… ça c'est une fin de review qui fait chaud au cœur… Merci, merci merci… Pour McGo qui fantasme sur Hermione, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! lol

**Titusdemystique :** Un gros merci pour la review, c'est très gentil !

**Fan-rei :** un autre update pour toi… en espérant qu'il te plaise…

**Grind :** merci pour les bons mots.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Plus ample connaissance**

* * *

C'est tout simplement un plan GÉ-NI-AL, évidement puisqu'il provient de mon esprit unique et exceptionnel ! J'offre enfin la possibilité à l'objet de ma tendresse de passer une soirée entière en ma compagnie sans l'interférence ou l'interruption de cette harpie de McGonnagall qui commence sérieusement à me casser les pieds. Je me promets de lui régler son compte une fois pour toute à cette mégère mais ce soir j'ai plus important à faire. Je dois me préparer pour l'arriver de ma mignonne Hermione. Me voilà qui faire des jeux de mots, ma foi, elle m'a accroché plus solidement que je ne le croyais. Peu importe, elle comprendra rapidement, qu'il n'y a qu'une maîtresse à bord et c'est moi bien évidement. Elle n'est que mon jouet, l'objet de mon désir sans plus ! J'ai les rênes et elle doit suivre le rythme que je lui impose. Où serait le plaisir s'il en était autrement ?

Bon, voilà, tout est pratiquement prêt. Ne reste qu'à attendre que ce stupide elfe de maison apporte ce que je lui ai commandé. Plus empoté que lui c'est impossible. Quel est son nom déjà ? Dolby ? Dummy ? Bah peu importe, je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de nommer les êtres inférieurs. Un veracrasse reste tout aussi insignifiant avec un nom ou pas du tout. Il en va de même avec les elfes de maison ! Ah, le voilà enfin. Je ne le ménage pas, il comprendra à la dure qu'il ne faut pas me faire attendre inutilement. Cette créature répugnante a bien eu sa leçon, s'il avait une queue, il repartirait avec elle entre les jambes !

D'accord, vérifions une dernière fois que tout est en place et prêt pour ma biquette. Musique ? Oui, la symphonie en fa bémol du quatuor des anciens tortionnaires serbes, un classique indémodable et irrésistible. Éclairage ? Ok, chandelles parfumées à la lavande. Je me demande si la petite cinquantaine que j'ai dispersée un peu partout dans la pièce sera suffisante. Quelques amuse-gueules ? Dolly vient de me livrer les bouchées à l'ail des bois et les oignons marinés que j'avais demandé. Des plats raffinés et recherchés qui lui mettront l'eau à la bouche, presque autant que cette jolie sortie de bain que je porte uniquement pour l'aguicher un peu. Qui pourrait résister à la vue de mon corps délicieux dans ce vêtement, qui ferait pâlir d'envie les déesses grecques ? Avec cette mise en scène, la petite n'a aucune chance. Elle est prise au piège et je vais me régaler d'elle pour sûr !

Je me souviens encore de son regard chargé du feu du désir lorsque je lui ai imposé cette retenue qui camouffle notre premier rendez-vous galant. Et ce brasier n'a qu'augmenté lorsque je lui ai spécifié que sa retenue se tiendrait dans mes quartiers personnels plutôt que dans mon bureau. Je revois encore sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupéfaction. Je savais que je la rendais heureuse et que je réalisais un de ses rêves les plus chers. Après tout, qui ne rêverait pas de passer une soirée seul avec moi dans mes quartiers alors que je suis d'humeur taquine et aguicheuse ?

Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle est ponctuelle en plus d'être à croquer ! J'en ferais qu'une bouchée ! Je l'avalerais tout rond ! Je la dévorerais ! Tient, je vais prendre un peu d'oignons marinés question de passer mon faim d'elle.

Ah ! La voilà enfin. Mais entrez donc mon enfant ! Mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas, du moins pas dès le premier rendez-vous et seulement sur demande ! Prenez place mon enfant, je vous promets une soirée que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier, qui restera à jamais gravée dans votre jolie tête. Ce soir sera inoubliable pour vous comme pour moi. Allez, détendez-vous et laissez-vous aller à cette atmosphère que j'ai créée uniquement pour vous mon joli cœur. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour vous ! Je suis certaine que vous saurez apprécier tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour vous et que vous saurez comment me remercier à ma juste valeur.

Alors Miss Granger, prenons ce temps pour faire plus ample connaissance.

----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai une retenue avec ce crapaud malodorant rose ! Pire que tout, dans ses quartiers personnels en plus ! J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir en l'entendant prononcer son verdict avec ce sourire qui me lève le cœur à tout coup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux déités pour mériter une telle punition ? Devoir endurer cette immonde caricature de représentante du ministère en classe et en tant qu'Inquisitrice m'apparaît amplement suffisant sans devoir passer une soirée entière dans son antre. Est-ce que les crapauds ont des antres ? Sa place à elle est sans contredit dans la vase, dans un marais en putréfaction et isolé au fin fond d'un trou perdu pour n'importuner personne. Je sais que je deviens méchante mais j'en peux tout simplement plus. Elle m'horripile, m'agace, m'irrite, m'énerve, me tourmente… Et encore tant de mot à la consonance négative que je ne saurais en dire !

Je prends une énorme respiration, question de me donner un peu de courage avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui j'en suis certaine, sera emplie de petites broderies, de dentelles de mauvais goût le tout dans les teintes de roses qui me lèvera d'avantage le cœur. J'ouvre la porte et avance comme un condamné vers la potence qui l'amènera à son dernier repos. Arg ! Par Merlin mais quelle odeur affreuse. J'aime bien la fragrance de la lavande habituellement mais uniquement lorsque c'est subtil et raisonnable. L'odeur qui se dégage de la pièce est si lourde que je pourrais la couper au couteau et la revendre aux artisans de la chandelle qui m'en payeraient un fort prix pour sûr. Ma foi ! Combien de chandelles a-t-elle besoin pour voir correctement ? Il doit bien y avoir autant de bougies ici que dans la grande salle par soir de festin et c'est peu dire.

Seigneur ! Appelez Ste-Mangouste immédiatement, je crois que mon cœur ne tiendra pas ! Mes yeux sont à jamais atteints, jamais ils ne pourront se remettre de cette vision de cauchemar ! Même Voldemort en tutu rose dansant dans le ballet Casse-noisette ne m'aurait pas autant choquée j'en suis persuadée. Je peux tenter de la décrire mais cela ne rendrait pas justice à toute l'horreur de la chose ! Oh Merlin, je vais être malade. En aucun cas mon estomac peut retenir mon dîner !

Petite femme d'apparence crapaudienne, assise dans une tentative de pose sexy complètement pathétique. Recouverte d'une robe de bain, rose évidement, en ratine épaisse. Largement ouverte sur ses jambes, laissant voir que la pâle imitation de femme, a oublié comment conjurer le charme d'épilation ou n'a jamais entendu parlé d'un rasoir de sa vie. En voyant l'état de ses jambes, je n'ose imaginer la forêt amazonienne qui se trouve à un endroit dont je ne veux même pas penser ! Ce qui lui sert de cheveux, sont laissés libres et tentent médiocrement de cascader sur ses grasses épaules enserrées dans la rétine de la robe trop petite pour elles. Par Merlin, même l'enfer ne connaît pas pire torture que la vision qu'offre Ombrage en ce moment !

Ça y est, je suis malade ! Je cours vers la salle de bain, question de vomir suite à la vue des bouchées qu'elle m'a offertes, ou est-ce à cause de l'odeur de son haleine putride qui m'est parvenue au nez, je ne saurais le dire. Alors que mon estomac se vide de son contenu et me fait très bien sentir qu'il n'acceptera rien d'autre avant un très long moment, l'Inquisitrice ose venir passer sa main dans mon dos. La sensation de ses doigts boudinés si près de mon épiderme me rend d'autant plus malade. J'en frisonne d'horreur. Ajoutez à cela les mots doux et rassurants, je suis ironique ici, quelle me chuchote en espérant me réconforter un peu.

Enfin, avoir renvoyé tout ce que mon corps contenait, et d'avantage sans doute, a un peu de positif. Me croyant malade, ce que je suis mais à cause d'elle, elle me propose de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Proposition que je m'empresse d'accepter il va sans dire. Je ne peux rester un instant de plus dans cet endroit, en sa présence.

Alors que je mets la main sur la poignée de la porte, heureuse d'échapper à mon calvaire, je l'entends me dire les mots fatidiques, les mots qui m'achèvent littéralement. Elle me propose une autre retenue dans quelques jours, question, selon elle, de nous permettre, oh Merlin aidez-moi, de faire plus ample connaissance.

---------------------------------------------

* * *

Je sors de la salle des professeurs où vient de se terminer notre partie hebdomadaire de poker enchanté entre enseignants, petite activité illégale maintenant suite au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre mais qui s'en préoccupe ! Je tombe sur mademoiselle Granger qui ne m'a jamais parut aussi pâle. Pour être exacte, c'est plutôt elle qui me tombe dessus littéralement. Courant pour une raison inconnue mais qui devait être importante, ma préfète me fonce dessus, perd son équilibre et j'ai tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Pauvre petite, elle est dans un état lamentable. Sans un mot, je la reconduis, la soutenant de mon mieux jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je lui poserai des questions sur la raison de son état.

Pompom m'assure qu'elle n'a rien de vraiment grave, simplement une indigestion probablement puisque son estomac ne semble rien retenir mais qu'il n'y a aucun autre symptôme. Je ne suis pas dupe, il y a quelque chose d'autre. J'observe pendant un moment mon élève qui a consenti à s'allonger et à se reposer sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux clos, les mains posées sur son ventre, ses cheveux formant un halo autour de sa tête, lui donnent l'air d'un ange. Malgré le fait que j'aurais facilement pu rester des heures à l'observer ainsi, je sais bien que malgré son apparence de calme et de sérénité, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Je peux pratiquement voir les mécanismes tourner dans sa jolie tête.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui poser gentiment des questions pour savoir ce qui la tracasse au point de la rendre malade, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre pour laisser entrer ma Némésis de l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crapaud gluant vêtue de rose vient faire ici ? La voyant s'approcher d'Hermione sans même un regard pour moi ou pour Pomfresh qui semble offusquée du comportement, je comprends soudainement. C'est comme si tous les morceaux du casse-tête se mettaient en place d'eux même. C'est de sa faute. C'est à cause d'elle si Hermione est dans cet état !

Soudainement je sens une colère sans nom m'envahir. Moi qui croyais déjà la haïr au plus au point, découvre que ma haine peut atteindre des limites que je ne soupçonnais même pas ! Comment a-t-elle osé s'en prendre à une âme si pure, à un être si près de la perfection comme Hermione ? Elle va le payer. Foi de McGonnagall, cette face d'amphibien galleux me le paiera… Le paiera à mademoiselle Granger.

La voilà qui tente de promener ses gros doigts boudinés dans la chevelure de l'ange sur le lit qui s'est crispée aussitôt que cette femme verruqueuse est entrée dans la pièce. Faut dire que ce soir, elle empeste la lavande, on croirait qu'elle s'en ait enduit le corps. On peut aisément la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me dois d'intervenir avant qu'elle n'ose profaner de ses mains crapoteuses le physique de ma préfète. J'utilise sa propre technique. Je tousse sèchement et fortement pour attirer son attention, sans résultat. Ce laideron monstrueux m'ignore ! Je vais devoir agir physiquement, jamais je ne la laisserais toucher mon élève ainsi.

Heureusement, Pompom semble également de mon avis que la présence de cette ignominieuse n'est pas requise dans son domaine et intime fermement à cette imitation pathétique de représentante du ministère de quitter son infirmerie sur le champ. Je savais que Pompom pouvait se montrer intransigeante lorsqu'il en allait de la santé de ses patients mais je l'ai rarement entendu utiliser autant de fiel dans une même phrase. Je dois cacher un sourire victorieux et me retenir de sauter sur mon amie infirmière pour la féliciter de ce coup de maître.

Aussitôt que cette odieuse femme fut hors de l'infirmerie, escortée solidement par une Pomfresh résolue à ne pas s'en laisser montrer, je m'approche de mon élève et constate qu'elle ne fait que feindre le sommeil comme je le croyais. Je m'assis près d'elle et attends qu'elle se sente à l'aise de débuter une conversation avec moi. Peut-être m'expliquera-t-elle ce qui la mise dans cet état. Je vais le découvrir ! Peu importe ce que cette femme aux allures d'amphibien a pu faire à ma préfète, je le découvrirai et je jure de lui faire payer au centuple ! On ne s'attaque pas ainsi à mon élève.

Par Merlin ! Je suis plus atteinte que je ne le croyais… Mademoiselle Granger est devenue MA préfète, MON élève… MA Hermione ! J'en suis au point de non-retour et ne peux retenir un petit soupir. Je devrai faire face à mes sentiments maintenant.

Mon soupir a dû intriguer mon Hermione puisqu'elle se retourne finalement vers moi pour me regarder. Son regard est indéchiffrable et me brise le cœur. Comme j'aimerais la connaître suffisamment pour savoir d'un simple coup d'œil dans son regard, tout ce qu'elle pense et ressent. Finalement, il est sans doute temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop déçu par cette lecture ?


	6. Je n’en peux plus !

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà la suite de cette petite fic. Tout de suite, les RAR !

Haryherron : T'inquiète pas, McGo va continuer l'art de la casse, avec style ! Sinon, pour les fantasmes, tu verras bien ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Manion : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Eclate-toi bien ! Bisous

Fan-rei : Désolée d'avoir pousser aussi loin le caractère de Ombrage, mais ça nous a fait plaisir ! Mdr On se contente de peu. En tout cas, on espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous

Titus de Mystique : Merci pour ta review mon grand ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Je n'en peux plus !

Saleté de ronde ! Depuis que je suis la Grande Inquisitrice, je tiens aux majuscules s'il vous plaît, les professeurs se sont ligués contre moi. Sûrement à la demande de ce vieux malade de Dumbledore. Ils ne se jugent pas assez compétents pour effectuer les rondes nocturnes, ils ne savent pas s'ils ont les autorisations nécessaires etc. Certes, ils reconnaissent leur infériorité face à moi, mais bon… Je me tape tout le travail ! J'ai du sommeil en retard, et cela abîme mon teint de jeune fille. J'ai peur que ma Hermione ne me regarde plus avec ses yeux chargés de désir. J'ai peur de ne plus remarquer le trouble qui l'agite quand je pose mon regard fiévreux sur son corps.

Je les hais, je les maudis, autant que leurs stupides rondes ! J'ai expressément interdit aux élèves de se promener après 21h30 dans les couloirs, et aucun d'entre eux n'oseraient me désobéir. Si jamais ma relation avec miss Granger échoue à cause de ces abrutis de professeurs, je les maudirai pour sept générations ! Il faudra juste que je retrouve la formule dans de vieux livres… Mais ! Que vois-je ? Il y a de la lumière dans la salle de bain des préfets ? A cette heure tardive ? Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Par Merlin, j'adore les rondes nocturnes ! J'ai entrouvert la porte et je peux à présent contempler Hermione dans son bain. Qui eut cru qu'elle ait un corps aussi merveilleux ? Pas autant que le mien, évidemment, mais sublime ! Une chute de rein à damner un saint, des épaules fines, une poitrine alléchante. Grands Dieux, il faut que j'aille la rejoindre dans l'onde. Non, surtout ne pas précipiter les choses, ne pas effrayer ce petit agneau. Comment l'approcher avec la sensualité et la douceur qui me caractérisent ?

Mince, saleté de porte ! Elle a grincé ! Maintenant, Hermione m'a repérée. Je vois ses yeux chargés d'incompréhension se noyer dans mon regard sulfureux. Mais ne te mets pas à crier ! Tu vas alerter tout le château. Que suis-je bête, c'est un cri de joie. Je m'approche doucement de la baignoire, et je la vois reculer. Humm, elle veut jouer au chat et à la souris ? Bien ma belle, je suis d'humeur coquine ce soir…

Je tourne lentement autour du bassin, et elle essaye de m'échapper. Dieu que c'est excitant ! Vais-je me jeter à l'eau pour le rejoindre ? Je dois avouer que c'est tentant. Nos deux corps nus, dégoulinant d'eau est une vision pour le moins alléchante. Allez, c'est parti ! Je me sens telle une adolescente découvrant les joies d'un premier amour !

Ma Hermione a les yeux écarquillés ! Sûrement est-ce dû à mon audace. Je suis moi-même étonnée, mais il faut profiter de sa jeunesse. La stupeur passée, elle se remet à hurler. Peut-être aime-t-elle les mises en scène ? Aurait-elle quelques penchants inavoués et inavouables ? Intéressant. Je me dirige vers elle, mais elle sort rapidement du bain et se couvre avec une serviette. Des gouttes d'eau tombent délicatement de ses cheveux sur ses frêles épaules. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau soyeuse...

Je me dirige vers elle. Elle ferme les yeux. Ca y est, elle est à moi. Elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait m'échapper plus longtemps. Le jeu est fini, je vais pouvoir savourer ma proie. Je suis presque collée contre elle, je vais pour poser ma main sous son menton quand j'entends un bruit de toux. Hey ! C'est moi qui tousse habituellement. Je me retourne pour faire face à l'impudent. Mes poings se serrent, je sens le sang me monter au visage. McGonagall est appuyée nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Ses yeux reflètent une colère froide. Je me redresse et la toise du regard. Ce que je fais ici ? En quoi ça vous regarde ? Je cherchais miss Granger pour lui parler de son dernier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. A cette heure ? Oui, à cette heure ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Comment je savais qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Euh... je... J'ai interrogé les astres. Je suis une vraie voyante, moi, pas comme cette Trelawney ! J'aurais pu attendre que miss Granger soit dans une tenue présentable ? Mais je la trouve très présentable moi... Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre !

Je décide de battre en retraite. Je ne cherche pas la confrontation directe avec elle. Non, je n'ai pas peur de McGonagall, je veux juste l'achever de manière légale. Je me dirige vers la sortie et me redresse à son niveau. Je la foudroie du regard et elle semble impressionnée. Je regagne mes appartements, morose. Pourquoi est-elle toujours là quand je peux m'approcher de mon amante ? Il faut que j'assouvisse mon désir au plus vite, je ne tiens plus, je n'en peux plus !

------------------------

Après une dure journée, quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain ? Il est tard, plus personne ne traîne dans les couloirs, je suis seule pour profiter de cette luxuriante salle d'eau. Je fais couler l'eau chaude et la mousse parfumée dans la mini piscine. Je me débarrasse de mon uniforme, détache mes cheveux et plonge avec délice dans l'onde. Dieu que ça fait du bien. J'exécute quelques brasses et fais la planche au milieu du bassin. Quelle félicité ! Tous les soucis accumulés dans la journée s'envolent. Adieu les heures de cours, les devoirs et cette satané Ombrage !

J'entends un bruit inquiétant. J'ouvre les yeux et redresse la tête. Je manque de me noyer en voyant le crapaud me fixer de ses yeux glauques. Une fois la surprise passée, je me mets à hurler. Quoi de plus naturel ? Elle se rapproche de moi, avec sa démarche de vautour boiteux et je tente de lui échapper. Bon sang, où ai-je fourré ma baguette ? Je me retrouve acculée contre un bord de la baignoire, et je la vois la contourner en ma direction. Je prends la fuite à la nage pour gagner l'autre rive. Elle commence à courir pour arriver avant moi. Je plonge, fais un demi tour dans l'eau et pars dans l'autre sens. Je sens la fatigue me gagner, je m'immobilise au centre pour reprendre mon souffle.

OH MON DIEU ! Elle saute dans l'eau à son tour. Son horrible chandail rose lui colle à la peau, laissant deviner une poitrine flasque et tombante. Ca y est, j'ai de nouveau envie de vomir. Je hurle à nouveau. Je sais, c'est maladif chez moi quand je la vois me draguer. Mettant de côté ma pudeur, je sors rapidement de l'eau et cours pour attraper vivement ma serviette de bain. Je me couvre rapidement, pour ne pas exposer plus longtemps à ses yeux mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être souillée. Je cherche des yeux ma baguette. Mince, elle se trouve près de la porte, derrière elle. Je suis dans une impasse. Je la vois se rapprocher. Je déglutis. Que va-t-elle me faire ? Elle est presque contre moi à présent et les relents d'oignon et d'ail m'agressent l'odorat. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Je ferme les yeux quand une toux se fit entendre. Parce qu'en plus elle veut que je la contemple ?

Je la sens se détourner de moi et j'en profite pour ouvrir un oeil. Que Merlin soit adulé ! Le professeur McGonagall est là ! Dieu merci, je suis en sécurité à présent. Allez Minerva, achevez moi cette gorgone venue de l'enfer. J'assiste, impuissante, à l'échange froid et houleux. Ombrage perd patience et sang froid tandis que ma directrice de maison la pousse dans ces derniers retranchements. J'admire la maîtrise de soi dont fait preuve mon professeur préféré. Elle reste là, calme, et grâce à ses questions tranchantes, elle met doucement l'autre crapaud à la porte. Ombrage se redresse et tente de toiser du regard McGonagall. Sauf que cette dernière fait 15 bons centimètres de plus, et que l'abrutie est trempée. Elle n'a plus aucune dignité avec ses cheveux qui lui tombent mollement sur les épaules. A chaque pas qu'elle fait, elle répand une marre d'eau en un affreux bruit de sucions provoqué par ses chaussures. Je retiens un ricanement. Elle est pathétique. Ouf, elle part enfin. Je m'écroule sur un banc, serrant nerveusement la serviette contre moi. Je suis épuisée.

McGonagall s'assit près de moi et me demande si tout va bien. Non, rien ne va, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Que lui ais-je fait pour qu'elle s'acharne sur moi ? Pourtant, je lui montre bien la haine que j'éprouve ? Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. McGonagall pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule, puis m'attire contre elle. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa robe de sorcier, au niveau de son épaule, et laisse évacuer ma douleur. J'oublie que je suis presque nue contre mon professeur et m'accroche à elle. Je sens que Minerva me caresse les cheveux et je me calme peu à peu. Qu'elle me débarrasse d'Ombrage, pitié. Car là, je n'en peux plus !

----------------------------

Je sors d'une réunion officieuse entre professeurs. Albus est fier de nous, la résistance s'organise. Nous avons réussi à coller à Ombrage toutes les rondes nocturnes ! Cela devrait l'écoeurer un peu plus, à l'autre fausse inquisitrice ! Titre pompeux pour une grosse bombonne ! Oui, je sais, je suis un tantinet rancunière, mais je n'arrive pas à décolérer. En tout cas, avec Severus, on lui prépare un chien de notre chienne. Lui non plus n'a pas digérer son inspection par, pour reprendre ses paroles "une grosse dinde qui ne fait pas la différence entre une soupe de poulet et du veritaserum". Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi vif dans ses propos. Elle doit vraiment l'exacerber.

Je peux enfin regagner mes appartements et me reposer. Il faut dire que la journée a été longue. Cette fichu câtin de l'enfer n'a pas arrêté d'harceler ma Hermione. Un de ces jours, je vais lui jeter un sortilège bien placé qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas ! Ne pensons plus à cela, d'ici quelques minutes, je serai dans mon lit ! Oh non, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Quel est ce hurlement ? Ca vient de la salle de bain des préfets… Il n'est pas dit que je me coucherai tôt ce soir…

Un deuxième hurlement me donne des sueurs. C'est la voix d'Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me mets à courir. La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte. Je jette un œil par la porte et je tente de retenir ma rage. Ombrage, cette salop… se tient à deux centimètre de MA préfète. J'essaie d'avoir une pose détachée, mais je bouillonne intérieurement. Je décide de signaler ma présence en toussant. Ca y est, le crapaud se retourne en baissant sa main. Apparemment, je suis arrivée au bon moment. Et ça l'énerve. J'aimerai savourer cet instant, mais avant toute chose, libérer Hermione.

Je ne laisse pas à Ombrage le temps de respirer : j'enchaîne question venimeuse sur question insidieuse, avec une voix froide qui la fait trembler. Elle écume de rage et je me force à ne pas regarder Hermione. Cela m'affaiblirait et cette fichue bonne femme en profiterait. Cette dernière essaye d'opposer une piètre résistance à mon interrogatoire, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. J'arrive à la pousser vers la sortie et elle tente de me toiser du regard. Cependant, je fais une tête de plus qu'elle et cela m'amuse. Je lui fais un sourire narquois en contemplant le dessus de son crâne couvert par les pellicules. Eurk ! Je l'entends partir en grommelant une salve d'injures pitoyables mais je ne lui prête plus attention. Maintenant, je suis préoccupée par mon élève qui vient de s'effondrer sur un banc. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je m'approche doucement et m'assieds à côté d'elle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la calmer. J'essaie de savoir si elle va bien, mais elle reste encrée dans un mutisme profond. Je refoule tant bien que mal la vague de colère qui me submerge. Je la tuerai, cette foutue Ombrage. Hermione se met à pleurer. Cela me brise le cœur. Sans réfléchir, je l'attire contre moi et la berce doucement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'accroche à ma robe. Elle craque complètement. Je ne fais même pas attention au fait qu'elle soit nue contre moi. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle aille mieux. Si je pouvais prendre sur moi tous ses problèmes, je le ferai. Hermione, ma chère, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état, je ne le supporte pas. Je n'en peux plus !

* * *

LA suite si des reviews ! Ben vi, mêmes les elfes de maison commencent à être payés, alors pourquoi pas les auteurs ! Mdr

Bisous et à bientôt,

Olympe Maxime et Link9


	7. Nuit inoubliable !

N/A : Désolée pour ce si long laps de temps entre les updates… Je tenterai d'être plus constante à l'avenir. Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire un peu, beaucoup spéciale. Évidement, inutile de spécifier que l'on n'est pas JKR ? lol

RAR :

Tyto : Merci pour ta review… en effet, Ombrage est ridicule mais c'est ainsi que l'on l'aime ! lol

Mylady : Merci d'être passée et d'avoir laisser une review.

Mliliem : Non, non pas de viol… mais autre chose ! lol En espérant que cela te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review.

Grind : Voilà une suite pour toi, en espérant qu'elle te plaira également.

Titus : Quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas Ombrage… Dommage j'avais prévu te l'offrir à Noël ! loll Merci de ta review

Chapitre 7

Nuit inoubliable !

Je l'ai cherché toute la journée, dès que j'avais un moment de libre, ce qui est de plus en plus rare dû à mes nouvelles fonctions, je me mettais à sa recherche. Question de lui rappeler que mon désir pour elle n'a pas diminué, au contraire, depuis cette histoire avec McGonnagall dans la salle de bain des préfets, j'ai encore plus envie d'elle. Son corps divin m'obsède à un point que cela devient difficile de lui enseigner sans me jeter sur elle. J'imagine mes mains douces et soyeuses glisser lentement sur ses courbes délicieuses. Je revois les gouttes d'eau sur son épiderme et j'aimerais que cela soit ma langue qui laisse ces sillons humides.

Toute la journée j'ai rêvé éveillée. Je me voyais pétrir son rond postérieur, parfois même la frapper doucement, juste assez pour y laisser une jolie rougeur qui lui rappellerait que je suis celle qui mène le jeu. Elle ne fait que subir et doit suivre le rythme que je lui impose. Je suis la femme d'expérience après tout… Elle n'est que la jeune vierge timide qui m'interpelle tant !

Tout le jour durant, je ne cherchais qu'à la revoir pour tenter de la faire frissonner de plaisir sous une petite caresse discrète de ma part. J'aurais tellement aimé la voir pour l'amener dans un coin désert pour l'embrasser de mes lèvres pulpeuses et charnues… Qui pourrait leurs résister ? Personne bien évidement ! Oh ! Et j'en aurais profité pour la marquer de mon seau, un suçon bien visible au milieu de sa gorge. Question de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle est mienne ! Et les avertir que je serai sans pitié pour celui ou celle qui tenterait de s'approcher un peu trop près de mon bien ! Hermione est à moi !

Je l'ai chercher toute la journée sans la trouver, me frustrant à un point tel que j'en serre la mâchoire et je crie sur tout le monde. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un privilège dû à mes fonctions ? Je crois bien que j'ai fait tous les endroits susceptibles de l'accueillir. J'ai même traumatisé un première année de Gryffondor pour qu'il aille me la quérir dans la leur salle commune mais elle n'y était pas. Mais où peut-elle bien être ? Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai de la difficulté à la retrouver dans le château. Mais jusqu'à présent, j'arrivais toujours à la fréquenter d'assez près physiquement au moins une fois par jour pour satisfaire un peu mes hormones que j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à maîtriser. Aujourd'hui, rien ! Et je suis frustrée psychologiquement en plus de sexuellement !

Me voilà à repasser une nouvelle fois devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets. Je crois que mon subconscient voudrait bien qu'elle y soit. J'aurais la défaite parfaite pour revoir son corps mouillé et me gaver de la vision de sa poitrine de vestale, de ses cuisses de pucelle et ton ventre ferme et invitant de rosière. Ma foi, j'ai soudainement très chaud. Si tu pouvais voir dans quel état, le simple fait de penser à toi, me met. Oh Hermione ma chérie, où te caches-tu ? Si tu savais combien je te veux, combien je te désire… Viens ma chérie, viens vers moi et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Ce soir, si tu voulais, je prendrais ta virginité en échange d'une nuit d'amour torride et inoubliable. Comment peut-il en être autrement dans mes bras ?

Je te ferais découvrir un monde merveilleux, empli de satisfactions et de jouissances multiples. Viens ma Cunégonde, viens à moi ma Her-mignonne, je te promets un nuit inoubliable.

Depuis ce soir fatidique où cette folle d'Ombrage a osé m'espionner dans mon bain, le lien qui m'unissait à mon professeur et directrice de maison, n'a fait que se solidifier. En fait, si je suis toute à fait honnête, cette nuit-là, lorsque la directrice adjointe m'a tenu fortement contre elle, me caressant les cheveux, cela m'a poussé à accepter ce que je tentais de refouler depuis quelque temps. J'avais une admiration immense pour mon professeur, ça tout le monde le savait mais ce qu'il y avait que mon subconscient qui savait, c'est que cela cachait un gigantesque béguin. Lorsque l'année scolaire a commencé, jusqu'à ce soir-là, je m'efforçais de taire mes désirs et mes sentiments. Mais maintenant, tout a changé et j'en suis tellement heureuse.

Ce soir-là, elle s'est contentée de me consoler, me supporter de son mieux dans mon épreuve traumatisante. Elle me tenait tout simplement contre elle, j'étais si bien. Mon esprit me disait que j'étais folle de renier ce besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de sa personne. C'était si bon d'être tout contre elle, mon corps et mon esprit en redemandaient encore. C'est alors que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de combattre mes sentiments pour mon professeur… Après tout, je suis pratiquement une femme, mon corps a des besoins, mon esprit également. Elle les comble tous ! Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Évidement, plus jeune, je m'imaginais que mon prince charmant serait du type viril et un peu plus jeune mais je sais que c'est elle maintenant. Ne serais-je pas stupide de la laisser passer uniquement parce qu'elle n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé ? Elle est tellement mieux !

Les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai remarqué quelques changements chez l'objet de mon désir. En fait, je sais qu'elle tentait de me faire oublier les désagréables expériences que me faisait et me fait toujours subir cette folle d'Ombrage. Minerva McGonnagall avait résolu de me faire la cours subtilement. J'étais aux anges et je le suis toujours puisque sous ses airs de directrice adjointe stricte, se cache une femme romantique et sentimentale qui m'étonne un peu plus chaque jour. À chacun de mes levés, je suis certaine de retrouver une petite note de souhait de bonne journée sous mon oreiller. J'ai retrouvé une rose à la place de l'un de mes signets dans mon Histoire de Poudlard avant-hier. Que dire de cette merveilleuse promenade au clair de lune ? Évidement, officiellement, directrice de maison et préfète patrouillaient le parc de l'école mais je savais que c'était tout autre chose en réalité.

On passe des heures à parler, discuter, échanger. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, parfois nos mains se frôlant discrètement. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai catalogué deux nouveaux sourires chez elle et je ne me fatiguerai jamais de la découvrir. Ce matin, je voulais la surprendre un peu à mon tour. Je me suis levée très tôt et je suis allée cueillir quelques fleurs dans les serres du professeur Chourave. Discrètement, je me suis glissée jusqu'aux appartements de mon professeur, dont j'ai le mot de passe maintenant, et j'ai déposé le bouquet au centre de la petite table de son salon. Lorsque je me suis retournée, elle était là, dans le cadre de la porte, fraîchement sortie de la douche si j'en croyais son apparence. Pour la première fois, je la voyais sans ses lunettes et je n'ai pu retenir un petit soupir à cette vision sublime.

Pour la première fois également, nous avons échangé un baiser le matin. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je me suis avancé vers elle et j'ai passé une main derrière sa nuque, approchant ses lèvres des miennes. J'ai réclamé sa bouche si chaude, si accueillante et elle me l'a donné sans hésiter. Nous nous sommes embrassées longuement, passionnément. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier que nous avons échangé quelques jours auparavant mais il était tout aussi empreint d'émotions pures et vraies. C'était comme si nos deux âmes tentaient de communiquer muettement par l'intermédiaire de nos lèvres scellées.

Cela me pousse à me remémorer notre premier baiser. C'était si doux, si tendre, si parfait. Comme toutes les jeunes femmes de mon âge, j'ai souvent imaginé ce que serait mon premier véritable baiser mais j'étais tellement loin de me douter de ce que ça serait réellement ! Nous rentions de notre promenade nocturne déguisée en patrouille. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame couvrant l'entrée de notre salle commune. Malheureusement, plutôt, heureusement, la dame du portrait était absente nous laissant au prise à l'extérieur, seule dans un corridor désert et sombre. Je l'ai remercié je ne sais combien de fois pour cette merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie. Nous nous sommes appuyées contre le mur, continuant à parler à voix basse, question de ne réveiller personne mais également pour tenter de garder un peu d'intimité dans notre conversation.

J'avais du mal à ne pas fixer ses lèvres qui m'appelaient tant. Je brûlais littéralement d'envie de connaître leur goût, leur douceur, leur texture. Elle dut percevoir mon désir car elle cessa de parler mais mon esprit prit du temps à le comprendre. Tout ce sur quoi il focusait, était ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient lentement, sensuellement des miennes. Le sable semblait s'être figé entre les doigts du maître du temps. Cet instant était le notre, à nous seules. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance, tout avait cessé d'être et d'exister. Il n'y avait que nous deux, que notre désir et nos lèvres qui se frôlèrent timidement d'abord. Puis ce fut comme si nos bouches étaient animées d'un désir propre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir réfléchit ou pensé à ce que je faisais, je le faisais tout simplement, tout naturellement. Tout sur quoi mon esprit pouvait se raccrocher s'était les sensations sublimes que la bouche de Minerva me procurait. Elle me coupa le souffle et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Elle se retira lentement, me laissant haletante et brûlant encore d'avantage, comme si cela était possible, de désir !

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous avons joint nos mains, entrelacés nos doigts et nos lèvres se sont rejointes de nouveau. Cette fois, un peu plus vigoureusement mais toujours aussi passionnément. J'ai cru défaillir lorsque j'ai senti le bout de sa langue tracer doucement le pourtour de mes lèvres, demandant timidement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Évidement, comment j'aurais pu lui refuser cela ? J'ai entrouvert les lèvres et sensuellement, sa langue s'est glissée contre la mienne venue l'accueillir. J'en ai frissonné si fortement que j'ai cru que jamais plus rien dans ma vie ne m'émerveillerait autant. J'étais loin de me douter que chacun des baisers qui allaient suivre ce premier, allaient tous me faire le même effet !

Ce fut une nuit qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, une nuit inoubliable !

------------------------------

Ce matin, j'ai eu l'heureuse surprise de voir mon aimée dans mon salon à ma sortie de la douche. Elle tentait de placer discrètement un bouquet divin aux effluves enivrants. Sans doutes avait-elle prévu quitter avant que je ne la vois mais ses plans ont changés lorsqu'elle me vit, appuyés légèrement contre le cadre de la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'est retournée vers moi, avec son regard pétillant et son air angélique, elle m'a coupé le souffle. Elle est si belle !

Elle s'est approchée de moi et a initié un baiser. Évidement, j'y ai consenti. Bien que notre premier baiser ait été fabuleux, pratiquement indescriptible, plus Hermione prend de l'assurance, plus elle me couple le souffle. Ce matin, elle m'a laissé complètement haletante la coquine. Et au regard qu'elle me lança par la suite, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à me faire un effet incroyable. Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle vient de vous épater. La fierté qui se lit alors sur son visage, allume un brasier interne immense en moi. Évidement, je ne suis pas le genre de femme à me laisser jouer ainsi, j'ai répliqué et je l'ai embrassé jusqu'à ce l'air soit nécessaire à toutes deux. J'aime bien la sentir reprendre son souffle, collée à moi, ses lèvres dans mon cou.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à l'embrasser, ainsi dans mon salon mais nous avions toutes deux des obligations. Nous nous sommes donc laissées après un dernier baiser, plus chaste mais non pas moins empli de sentiment. J'ai ensuite passé la journée à attendre la moment où je pourrais enfin la revoir et goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres qui m'ensorcellent littéralement. Depuis notre premier baiser, je sais que je suis à jamais condamner à ne désirer plus que sa bouche. Lorsque nos lèvres se sont scellées, j'ai su que mon destin venait de s'unir au sien. C'était si parfait, si magique et pourtant je m'y connais en magie !

L'heure de notre réunion approche. Je suis à mon bureau et je tente de corriger des copies d'élèves de troisième année en l'attendant. Je dis bien, tente, puisque je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai le goût de ses lèvres qui danse encore sur les miennes. Mes mains se souviennent que trop bien de la douce courbe de sa chute de rein et crient et demandent encore et encore de s'y retrouver à nouveau. Sa subtile odeur épicée, enivre toujours mes narines et me pousse à me remémorer quelques scènes d'intimité entre elle et moi. Rien de bien coquin, simplement des baiser enfiévrés et emplis de la passion que nous éprouvons, ainsi que quelques caresses timides, à peine exploratrices. Je ne veux surtout pas la brusquer, je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Hermione mérite quelqu'un de tendre, douce, d'attentionnée. Quelqu'un qui saura être à l'écoute de ses besoins et de ses désirs. Et je jure que je ferai tout pour être cette personne. Je ne la mérite aucunement mais je ne peux me résoudre à laisser aux dépravations et désirs discutables de certain, plus exactement d'une certaine !

À la voilà, ma douce ! Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue et tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Elle s'approche de moi lentement après avoir déposé son sac par terre près de la porte qu'elle a prit la peine de verrouiller. Prévoyante ma douce ! Elle s'assit directement devant moi sur mon bureau, lui donnant un peu plus de hauteur vu que je suis toujours assise dans mon fauteuil. Je me rapproche un peu d'elle, c'est fou comment je suis devenue dépendante d'elle en si peu de temps. Je pose mes mains sur ses genoux et fixe mon regard au sien. Aussitôt ses bras prennent la direction de ma nuque et je la sens nouer ses mains derrière mon cou. Sans la quitter du regard, je me permets de remonter légèrement mes mains et de tracer distraitement de mes doigts, des motifs abstraits sur sa cuisse toujours recouverte de sa jupe d'uniforme. Je pourrais passer des éternités, plongée dans son regard si vif, si attrayant.

Parfois, peu de choses suffisent à contenter une femme. Je suis comblée à n'en point douter. Cependant, je ne dirais pas non à un autre baiser dont nous avons le secret elle et moi. Comme si elle avait lu dans mon regard, elle me sourit tendrement, faisant fondre mon cœur d'avantage au passage, et se penche légèrement vers moi. Je fais la moitié du chemin et la rencontre avec délice, unissant nos lèvres, invitant nos langues à composer un ballet unique et sensuel. Jamais je ne pourrais me fatiguer d'entendre les petits gémissements qu'elle produit parfois. Ou encore la chaleur de son corps tout contre le mien. Ou bien la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts qui ne se gaveront jamais d'elle.

Je suis prise au piège, je suis ensorcelée et j'en suis tellement heureuse. Notre position va finir par me donner un sérieux mal de dos, alors je l'agrippe par les hanches et l'invite silencieusement à prendre place sur mes genoux. C'est ce qu'elle fait, j'en profite pour glisser mes mains sous sa chemise et me régale de la douceur de son épiderme couvrant sa chute de rein si invitante, si enivrante. Nos deux bouches se fusionnent, s'amalgament, se fondent l'une à l'autre, m'arrachant frisons et murmures d'appréciation.

Cette fille est devenue le centre de mon univers et j'en remercie tous les mages. Grâce à elle je me sens complète. Non, c'est elle qui me complète ! Près d'elle je ne peux qu'imaginer un futur heureux et parfait. Près d'elle j'oublie le temps qui passe, rien ne compte plus que ce que nous partageons. Près d'elle je suis tout simplement moi, uniquement Minerva. Près d'elle je veux passer le reste de ma vie, des jours de bonheurs, des nuits inoubliables !


	8. De l’amour, tout simplement…

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voilà le nouveau chap ! Désolée por le retard. Bonne année 2006, merci à tous les reviewers et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : De l'amour, tout simplement…**

Enfin le moment que j'attendais tant : mon cours avec les gryffondors de cinquième année. Certes, il y a l'autre crétin de Potter, mais ma belle Hermione est là. Je sens ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence et avides de connaissances rivés avec intérêt sur moi. Oui mon amour, une fois de plus, je fais te faire un cours dont tu en sortiras époustouflée. Je sais que tu admires ma manière d'enseigner, que plus tard tu voudrais me ressembler. Mais bientôt, tu pourras te pâmer devant mes talents d'écrivain. Et oui ma belle ! Avec ta copie, je t'offre une lettre d'amour écrite de ma main ! J'espère que tu seras comblée !

C'est vrai ! Tu n'imagines pas l'honneur que je te fais en te choisissant comme témoin de mes frasques littéraires. Beaucoup paierait pour lire mes écrits. Mais je sais que tu en seras flattée, touchée, et que tu viendras me remercier personnellement à ta manière. Le poème est bien glissé entre les rouleaux de parchemins, tout est prêt. Je distribue les copies notées, avec un magnifique D pour Potter. Tiens, j'ai mis la même note à Weasley ? De toutes façons, ce pouilleux ne mérite pas mieux ! Je te rends ta copie et j'en profite pour te caresser la main. Tu frissonnes, et cela m'aguiche. Je te fais un petit clin d'œil complice, et m'éloigne à regret vers d'autres élèves.

Tandis que je fais au tableau la correction du devoir, je vois que tu as remarqué ma lettre, et que tu es empressée de la lire. Je sens ton impatience et je la comprends ! Moi-même, si je recevais une telle lettre, je me pâmerai ! Tiens, tu hausses les sourcils ? Tu es probablement étonnée de découvrir des qualités de poète romantique chez moi. Je sais, j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. Et attend de pouvoir profiter de mes talents d'amante… Mais je m'égare, comme toujours en pensant à toi, mon indicible amour…

Tes mains tremblantes d'émotion sûrement reposent ma lettre sur ton bureau. Tes yeux brillent de larme. Suis-je aussi douée pour avoir su toucher ton coeur à ce point ? Je devrai penser à publier moi… Ca pourrait arrondir mes fins de mois ! Tes épaules se soulèvent de manières irrégulières. Dieu que tu es belle mon amour ! Et dire que je suis la cause de ses larmes de joie. A la fin du cours, je te demanderai de rester et je te prendrai dans mes bras pour te consoler. Oh oui, tu vas adorer…

Tu demandes à quitter mon cours ? Grand Dieu, je ne savais pas que la littérature pouvait être une arme si puissante. Je t'ai bouleversé, ma pauvre petite… Vas te reposer, je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure, et tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie, foi de Grande Inquisitrice ! Je te consumerai sur le bûcher de l'amour ! Hey, c'est pas mal ça… A mettre dans une prochaine lettre !

Je te laisse partir, la mort dans l'âme, mais je te retrouverai bientôt. J'ai hâte que mon cours se finisse, pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Tu es ma drogue Hermione. Et ça ne devrait pas. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je dirige le jeu, je mène la danse, et toi, docile, tu te laisses guider. Je suis le professeur, tu es l'élève, à moi de t'enseigner l'art du plaisir charnel, la carte du tendre, le jeu de la séduction. Je ferai tout pour toi, fais moi confiance. D'après toi, comment se nomme le sentiment que tu éprouves pour moi ? De l'amour, tout simplement !

Je rentre en traînant des pieds dans la salle de classe. Je croise son regard et j'ai déjà un haut le cœur. Mes mains deviennent moites et je sens que j'ai chaud. C'est nerveux, je le sais. Bon, il faut que je focalise mon attention sur le professeur McGonagall. Sur le baiser échangé avec Minerva. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était tellement doux, chaleureux, sensuel, torride, je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Et puis, je ne parle pas des autres, seulement du premier ! Et je la revois tout à l'heure en cours. Vivement tout à l'heure !

Evidemment, je n'écoute pas l'autre folle. Mince, elle se dirige vers moi avec son regard lubrique. J'inspire profondément comme m'a dit de faire Minerva. Elle me rend ma copie et en profite pour me caresser la main la mégère ! Je sens un frisson de dégoût me parcourir l'échine. J'ai un A. Mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai pour la qualité de mon travail ou mon physique agréable… C'est frustrant ! Mais quel est donc ce papier rose qui gît entre mes parchemins ? Je l'extrais du bout des doigts. Par Merlin ! C'est son écriture ! Tentons de déchiffrer…

_Ma douce Hermione, _

_Tu es belle comme du carbonne,_

_Tes yeux brillent_

_Comme des flasques de whisky._

_Pour toi, je vibre oh ma sœur !_

_Puis-je t'appeler ma sœur ?_

_Je veux goûter le nectar de ta peau,_

_Je t'emmènerai pour te faire plaisir au zoo,_

_Rien que pour ton amour,_

_Je ferai brûler vingt loups-garous._

_Je brûle d'un amour ardant,_

_Tel le brillant de tes dents._

_Tu hantes mes songes_

_Comme un castor tu me ronges._

_J'ai envie que tu sois sur mon lit une masse,_

_Et qu'on ne puisse t'en décoller, comme une veracrasse._

_Et ainsi s'entremêleront nos deux corps nus_

_Aussi attachées l'une à l'autre que deux sangsue._

_Je te ferai découvrir l'extase, le plaisir charnel,_

_Et tu en redemanderas, comme un ours avec du miel._

_Ma Hermione, sois mienne pour toujours,_

_Et sous les étoiles, nous réinventerons l'amour !_

Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Ca y est, je pleure de rire ! Mais c'est mauvais, mauvais, mauvais ! Même pire que mauvais. Nullissime, abyssale de médiocrité. Ca y est, je pleure définitivement, mes nerfs sont entrain de me lâcher ! Je demande à aller à l'infirmerie, car je ne tiens plus. Heureusement, l'autre crapaud m'y autorise. Je ramasse mes affaires en deux temps trois mouvements, et Ron et Harry n'ont pas remarqué mon état. Je sors dans le couloir et peux enfin respirer normalement. Je me dirige lentement vers la classe de métamorphose en essayant de retrouver mon calme. Je m'assoie deux minutes, prend mon livre et révise la leçon du jour. Minerva m'a prévenu. Si je ne rapporte pas au moins vingt points à gryffondor pendant le cours, pas de baiser ce soir ! Elle est dure… mais cela m'amuse ! La cloche sonne, je rentre dans la classe. Les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés, alors j'en profite pour déposer un cours baiser sur les lèvres de mon amante, avant de regagner ma place. Je sors le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour aujourd'hui. 7 rouleaux de parchemin, qui dit mieux ?

Malheureusement, le cours se passe trop vite, mais je sais que je retrouverai Minerva après le repas pour un cours… particulier ! Je sors de la salle avec Ron et Harry quand soudain, mon sang se glace. Je fouille nerveusement dans mon sac et je ne trouve pas la merde qu'Ombrage m'a pondu que je voulais brûler dans la cheminée de gryffondor ! J'ai du le mettre avec inadvertance dans mon devoir pour Minerva. Minerva… A ce prénom, mon estomac se contracte, et mon cœur bat la chamade. Et je sais ce que c'est. De l'amour, tout simplement…

Pendant tout le cours, je repense au court baiser qu'Hermione m'a donné avant de s'asseoir. J'en ai encore des frissons, mon Dieu, elle est vraiment incroyable.

Je récupère sa copie de métamorphose et lui fais un sourire discret. Elle me regarde avec amusement, sans inquiétude. Elle pressent que son devoir est parfait. Elle sait que, malgré notre relation, je reste exigeante quant à la qualité de ses devoirs et qu'elle n'aura aucun traitement de faveur.

Je me force à ne pas la regarder, mais c'est dur. Je ne suis pas exubérante de démonstration comme cette folle d'Ombrage. J'aime la discrétion en public. Cependant, je suis très prévenante en privé. Je n'aime pas me montrer, c'est tout. Et je suis ravie de voir qu'Hermione partage avec moi ce trait de caractère.

Le cours se finit malheureusement, mais d'ici trois heures, elle sera dans mes appartements. Qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? Séance lecture sur le canapé, dans les bras l'une de l'autre ? Humm, c'est pas mal ça… Enfin, je verrai cela avec elle en tant voulu ! Je prends tout de suite sa copie, voir si elle méritera son baiser de ce soir. Mais ? Qu'est-ce que ce parchemin rose nauséabond ? Il peut la lavande, c'est encore un coup de ce vieux crapaud visqueux…

OH MON DIEU ! Je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer… Intense réflexion… Allez, je ris ! Oh punaise, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… C'est trop mauvais ! Faut que j'appelle Severus, il faut qu'il partage mon hilarité ! Un peu de poudre dans ma cheminée, et la connexion est établi. Le directeur de serpentard vient juste de finir un cours avec les poufsouffles, et semble de très mauvaise humeur. Il me demande assez sèchement ce que je lui veux, et je lui agite sous le nez le parchemin rose. Aussitôt, un sourire narquois illumine son visage. Trois minutes après, nous voilà tous les deux dans mon bureau, se moquant allégrement de la nullité d'Ombrage. Evidemment, j'avais pris le soin de cacher le nom du destinataire avant l'arrivée de Rogue. Nous rions du pathétique de la situation, et décidons de faire des copies du parchemin que nous distribuerons sous la table pendant le repas.

J'adore Severus ! Certes, devant les élèves nous jouons la carte de la rivalité gryffondor-serpentard, mais sinon, nous nous estimons énormément. Et là, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux gamins faisant une farce. Lui-même a les yeux qui pétillent d'audace. Attention, Chourave jette un coup d'œil au poème et s'étouffe de rire avec son poulet. Flitwick ricane discrètement, mais me jette un regard complice. Ombrage, elle ne remarque rien à ce manège, trop occupée à mater mon amante. Hermione le sent, et a le nez juste au dessus de son assiette pour ne pas croiser son regard. Courage ma puce, on va faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de t'importuner.

Le repas se finit enfin. Je vois Ombrage qui fond tel un charognard sur ma préfète. Je me lève tranquillement, pose ma serviette, et m'approche d'elles. Hermione soupire de soulagement à ma vue. Tiens donc ! Dolorès, vous voulez voir Hermione dans votre bureau ? Et pour quelles raisons, je vous prie ? Désolée ma chère, mais je dois lui donner un cours de métamorphose avancé, qui est prévu depuis la semaine dernière. Vous êtes peut-être l'inquisitrice de service, mais je suis SA directrice de maison, directrice adjointe et son professeur de métamorphose.

Elle me regarde froidement de ses petits yeux glauques tandis que je fais signe à Hermione de me suivre. Discrètement, nous nous rendons dans mes appartements. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse passionnément. Je lui rends vivement son baiser, heureuse de la sentir contre moi. De l'amour, tout simplement…

* * *

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Olympe et Link


	9. Poésie de charme

**_Chapitre neuf : Poésie de charme

* * *

_**

Maintenant, c'est plus que louche. Je n'arrive plus à l'approcher sans que cette mégère de Minerva ne rapplique avec son air supérieur. Cette femme n'est qu'une pathétique copie d'une enseignante digne de ce nom. Elle devrait prendre exemple sur moi tient ! Quoi qu'il est utopique de croire qu'elle pourrait un jour m'arriver seulement à la cheville la vieille chèvre.

Non, ce n'est vraiment plus le fruit du hasard. Je n'arrive même plus à retrouver Hermione dans le château le soir. Elle disparaît littéralement, comme par magie ! Minute ! Est-ce qu'elle serait réellement capable de disparaître magiquement ? Elle est futée mais pas à ce point tout de même. Non, ça cache quelque chose d'autre et je suis bien déterminée à savoir de quoi il en retourne. Par Merlin, elle n'a même pas répondu à ma merveilleuse missive amoureuse. J'avoue que je suis déçue, elle aurait pu à tout le moins me donner un bise de remerciement. Je sais bien qu'elle est gênée et timide mais une femme à ses limites et je suis fatiguée d'attendre. Elle sera mienne sous peu ou je ne jure plus de moi !

J'ai eu l'idée du siècle un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En fait, je la dois à Potter. Arg, juste de penser que je dois quelque chose même d'aussi insignifiant à ce que ce binoclard me révulse. C'est en l'observant se chamailler verbalement avec le fils de Lucius, qui a un bel avenir devant lui il va sans dire, que l'idée m'est venue ! Je vais charger ce jeune prometteur, d'espionner discrètement mon amour et de tout me rapporter aussitôt. Ainsi, je serai au fait de ses faits et gestes et plus à même d'intervenir sans l'interférence de cette cruche de Minerva. Oui, c'est tout simplement génial, merveilleux, digne des plus grands cerveaux, digne de moi donc !

Allons retrouver ce petit Malfoy, tout le portrait de son cher père. L'avenir est prometteur pour ce jeune homme, il n'est pas seulement un bon joueur de Quidditch, il est un leader naturel et son charisme ne laisser personne indifférent. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il occuper un poste au sein de mon équipe lorsque je serai élue Ministre, lorsque Cornélius prendra sa retraite bien entendu.

Ah le voilà avec cette miss Parkinson, autre sujet prometteur. Je leur expose discrètement mon projet et leur promets d'être généreuse en retour de leur service. On se comprend à mots couverts et s'entend. Malfoy semble comprendre tous les avantages de cette position que je lui offre si magnanimement. Il est futé le petit… Il promet d'être discret, j'en doute pas un instant, je sais qu'il sera parfait pour cette mission délicate. Il ne faut pas que ma douce ne s'en rende compte.

Évidement, j'ai servi une version modifiée aux Serpentards. Je ne leur ai pas dit que les informations qu'ils me ramèneront me serviront à charmer d'avantage ma vestale. Non, bien sûr, je leur ai dit que je me servirais des informations à bon escient, J'imagine qu'ils ont cru que je retirerais des points à Gryffondor et que j'attribuerais des retenues. Hum, l'idée des retenues n'est pas bête. La dernière fois ma colombe était tellement malade que l'on n'a pu rien faire mais elle ne peut être toujours malade ma douce. Idée à méditer, redonner une retenue à l'objet de mon désir et cette fois en profiter pleinement !

Allons, je dois retourner à mon bureau, question de pondre un autre chef d'œuvre littéraire qui ferait pâlir d'envie Shakespeare lui-même. Casanova et Don Juan font décidément pâle figure à côté de mon talent inné pour la poésie de charme.

----------------------------------

* * *

Nom d'un chardon ! Mais va-t-il me lâcher un peu ? Il me suit partout, m'espionne constamment. Si au moins il était discret ! Quoi que c'est difficile d'être discret lorsque l'on traîne constamment le pékinois de Parkinson sur ses talons. Avec Minerva, nous avons convenu d'être discrètes, nous ne voulons pas donner de quoi se réjouir à nos ennemis et encore moins leur fournir des armes contre nous. Alors me voilà à prendre la direction de ma salle commune à la place des appartements de mon amour, pour brouiller leurs pistes. J'emprunterai la cape d'Harry et demanderai l'aide de Ginny pour sortir sans être remarquée de la salle.

Ce soir, c'est un grand soir pour l'évolution de notre couple. J'ai décidé de pousser un peu plus loin nos explorations. Depuis quelques jours, je sens bien que Minerva se retient et se contrôle mais moi aussi j'en veux toujours plus ! Être près d'elle, l'embrasser, la caresser doucement ne me suffit plus. J'ai des besoins, des désirs et si je ne fais rien bientôt, je vais perdre la tête ! Évidement, je suis morte de trouille. Ce n'est pas une étape banale, c'est quelque chose que j'attends depuis longtemps, que je désire accomplir avec Minerva, mon amour. Cependant, cela n'empêche pas que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment réagir… Et si je ne parvenais pas à lui faire plaisir ? Et si je la décevais ? Et si elle me repoussait ? Merlin, je ne m'en remettrais jamais !

Un peu de courage, bon sang de bon Dieu. Alors Hermione, fait une Gryffondor de toi et montre à ta directrice de maison que tu as fait beaucoup de lecture sur le sujet. Oh, je sens mes joues s'empourprer juste à penser au dernier livre que j'ai consulté sur le sujet justement. C'était pour tout dire, très graphique ! Mais oh combien intéressant et disons-le, divertissant.

D'accord, me voilà arrivée devant les appartement de ma future amante, le tout sans que Malfoy et son chien de poche n'en sachent rien. Je cogne et entre lorsqu'elle m'ouvre. Après un baiser de bienvenue dans lequel je tente de faire passer toute ma passion, je la dirige prestement vers le canapé du salon, où nous avons l'habitude de tenir nos séances d'exploration et d'adoration. Oh on ne fait pas que cela sur ce canapé, parfois on lit, souvent on parle et discute mais la plupart du temps, on s'embrasse et se chuchote des mots tendres. C'est qu'elle est romantique ma Minerva !

Cela doit bien faire un bon dix minutes que nos bouches communiquent à leur façon. J'adore leur façon pour être honnête mais il y a un brasier en moi qui s'alimente de plus en plus à mesure que nos caresses augmentent. Je me dois de lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie d'elle, que je la désire plus que tout. Alors, je descends ma bouche sur sa gorge, j'en profite pour lui faire le plus beau suçon dont je suis capable, lui arrachant un gémissement au passage. Par Morgan et toutes les fées, j'adore lorsqu'elle gémit ainsi ! Pendant que je trace des chemins sinueux et humides avec la pointe de ma langue sur sa gorge si invitante, si succulente, mes mains trouvent les premiers boutons de sa robe. Jamais encore nous n'avons osé nous déshabiller l'une l'autre.

Je la sens surprise mais elle ne m'arrête pas, alors je continue. Mes gestes sont hésitants, mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je finis par les poser doucement sur le haut de sa poitrine pour la gauche et de la droite j'attrape son cou presque violement, l'attirant à moi pour le baiser le plus urgent et le plus désespéré que la terre ait vu. Alors qu'elle lâche un petit cri de surprise suite à ma brusquerie, je force aimablement ses lèvres de ma langue et lui fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de bien plus que ce que nous avons eu jusqu'à maintenant. Je crois qu'elle a compris, à moins que ce ne soit le fait que je me sois emparée de l'un de ses seins sans préavis et que je le pétris doucement, qui lui a fait comprendre que le temps des soirées passées à seulement s'embrasser, est terminé.

Maintenant que j'ai toute son attention et que mes intentions sont bien comprises, je relâche ma prise sur sa nuque et mon autre main vient rejoindre la première, s'emparant de son autre sein. Je la sens s'arquer sous mes caresses. La vision de mon amante fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements, ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir d'elle. Elle est si belle, si parfaite ! Et ses seins sont justes parfaits pour mes mains. Comme appris dans l'un de mes livres, je passe doucement et sensuellement mes pouces sur la pointe dressée de sa poitrine toujours contenue dans son soutien-gorge. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'il disparaisse bientôt ce coquin, j'ai de plus en plus envie de sentir réellement la poitrine de Minerva, d'en connaître la texture, même le goût pourquoi pas ?

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon amour, tentant de lui faire comprendre par les yeux, l'intensité du feu qu'elle a allumé en moi, mon besoin d'elle ! Nos bouches se rejoignent à nouveau, mes mains continuent leurs explorations, mon corps se rapproche encore plus du sien. Je ne suis plus qu'un immense brasier qui ne demande qu'à être assouvi. C'est fou l'effet que me fait cette femme. Je sens que cette nuit sera emplie d'actes d'amour vrai et sincère, de promesses d'avenir, de poésie de charme.

---------------------------

* * *

Par tous les mages, je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cela ! Elle y met tellement de passion, tellement d'urgence que je crois en devenir folle. Moi qui m'impose des limites depuis le début de notre relation, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle pouvait être aussi entreprenante.

Lorsqu'elle a commencé à approfondir d'avantage nos baisers, j'ai su qu'elle désirait plus mais je ne m'aurais jamais douté qu'elle désirait autant ! Je ne peux me plaindre, je la désire tout autant sinon plus. Qui pourrait résister à sa beauté naturelle, son esprit vif et l'énergie de son jeune age. Je suis professeur, pas une sainte !

Ses mains sont sur mes seins et ses pouces me rendent folle ! Ses lèvres dans mon cou me font frissonner et m'arrachent des gémissements que je tente tant bien que mal de retenir. La voilà qui cherche l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, ses gestes sont quelques peu hésitants mais sa détermination est palpable. Elle a toujours été une élève douée et elle le démontre encore une fois, à mon plus grand plaisir, en parvenant à ses fins et en se saisissant de nouveau de ma poitrine maintenant libérée. Voilà que ses pouces recommencent à titiller mes pointes de plus en plus sensibles.

Oh Merlin ! Elle a osé ! Elle en a pris une dans sa bouche et me coupe le souffle. Ses dents l'enserrent gentiment alors que sa langue fait des merveilles. Comment résister ? Je plonge mes mains dans sa chevelure, empêchant sa tête de quitter l'endroit où elle est et l'obligeant à continuer encore et encore ses prouesses sur ma poitrine.

Minute ! C'est moi le professeur après tout. Pourquoi est-ce elle qui performe, si divinement, je dois l'avouer. C'est sa première fois, je devrais prendre les devants et faire en sorte de lui enseigner convenablement. Bien que ma foi, elle ne semble pas avoir besoin de tutorat dans le domaine. Mais où a-t-elle appris tout cela ? Peu importe après tout, l'important c'est que c'est moi qui en bénéficie maintenant ! Attends un peu ma toute belle, je vais t'amener d'abord au bord de l'extase, tu auras ensuite tout le temps voulu pour me remettre la pareille.

Je l'invite donc à quitter ma poitrine et je m'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui lui fait comprendre mes intentions. Mes mains se sont déjà faufilées sous sa chemise et s'amusent avec ses deux seins fermes et ronds. Dire que les miens ont déjà été ainsi ! Non pas qu'ils soient flasques et pendants, non, je suis plutôt bien conservée pour mon age mais il faut bien avouer que mon Hermione a quelques années de moins que moi et que anatomiquement cela parait.

Alors que ma bouche quitte la sienne pour aller taquiner son lobe d'oreille que je sais très érogène, je déboutonne en entier sa chemise et la fait glisser sur ses épaules. Dardant toujours de ma langue son oreille, je lui enlève son soutien-gorge. Nous voilà maintenant à égalité ma chère. Je me recule, laissant son lobe, provoquant un murmure de mécontentement chez ma partenaire mais j'ai tellement envie d'étudier le corps de mon amour. Mes mains ont trouvé une volonté propre et tracent déjà des arabesques naïves à la grandeur de son dos, s'attardant longuement sur ses hanches avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Je me régale de la voir frissonner sous mon touché mais bien vite, le besoin de la goûter devient trop urgent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me fais un devoir de mémoriser de mes lèvres chaque parcelle de peau nue qui s'offre à moi. Je m'attarde à chacun des points sensibles que je découvre lors de mon exploration. Bien entendu, ses seins semblent très sensibles mais je ne peux retenir un sourire en découvrant que l'espace juste en dessous de sa dernière côte, la fait frémir de la tête au pied lorsque j'y passe lentement la pointe de ma langue.

Définitivement, ce canapé est devenu trop petit pour la suite des événements. Je la colle à moi, nos poitrines se frôlant et nous arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Je l'embrasse avec toute mon âme puis l'invite à me suivre jusqu'à mon lit où nous serons bien mieux. Avant de l'étendre sur mes draps, je la déshabille entièrement, frôlant à peine de mes doigts sa peau nue qui se dévoile à moi. Je passe un long moment à simplement la regarder, la vénérant presque comme une vestale devant sa déesse. Je dois la mettre mal à l'aise car elle semble inconfortable soudainement. Je tente de la rassurer d'un regard, le petit sourire qu'elle m'offre m'indique qu'elle me pardonne et je m'oblige à retourner à ma tâche ! J'aurai bien du temps pour l'observer à mon aise plus tard, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser retourner à son dortoir cette nuit.

Rapidement, je me déshabille également et la rejoint sur le lit. Je tente de glisser sensuellement mon corps sur le sien, m'enivrant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. On s'embrasse tendrement cette fois. L'urgence est toujours là mais je prends le temps de me délecter du goût sublime de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Me soutenant d'une main, l'autre trouve son chemin jusqu'à ses hanches où elle fait une pause avant de descendre lentement sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à son genou pour remonter tout aussi lentement jusqu'à sa fesse. Je la sens se cabrer sous moi, jamais elle n'a été touchée ainsi jusqu'à présent et je bénis le ciel d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir être la première.

Ma bouche a de nouveau retrouvé avec plaisir le haut de son corps, s'amusant explorer avidement cette peau embaumant subtilement la vanille. Je pourrais passer ma vie ainsi et jamais je n'en aurais assez. Je la sens qui arque ses hanches contre les miennes, demandant un peu plus. Doucement, je glisse une cuisse entre ses deux jambes et initie un rythme lent et langoureux qu'elle s'empresse d'imiter. La friction de nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre est suffisant pour me faire haleter. Cette fille me rend folle ! M'enivre, m'excite, me damne ! Et j'en suis tellement heureuse !

Nos deux corps improvisent leur propre ballet, leur propre danse. Lentement, ils font connaissance, nous amenant toujours un peu plus près de notre but. Nos mouvements sont comme de la poésie illustrée, une poésie de charme.

* * *

A/N : Alors ? Toujours avec nous ? Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ?


	10. Vengeance !

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais Olympe et moi avions beaucoup de boulot !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, voilà la suite de l'histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Vengeance !**

Par Merlin, je suis trahie, trompée, humiliée, souillée dans mon amour propre, dans ma fierté. Cette sang de bourbe ose préférer cette vieille peau de McGonagall à moi ? Après l'intérêt que je lui ai porté, après la cours subtile et romantique que je lui ai faite, comment peut-elle me faire ça, à MOI ?

Je hais McGonagall, je hais Granger. Je les hais toutes les deux. Je me vengerai, je les écraserai, je réduirai leur couple pathétique à néant. Elles me supplieront d'arrêter de les tyranniser, et je ne leur montrerai que mon mépris. Reprendrai-je Granger ? Il faudra qu'elle se traîne à mes pieds et encore je ne suis pas sure de la vouloir après cette trahison. Mon Dieu, me voilà entrain de pleurer, mon maquillage coule. Mon cardigan rose est fichu. Elles me le paieront au centuple.

Quand le jeune Malefoy m'a appris qu'il avait vu Granger en compagnie de McGonagall dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Et je suis allée vérifier par moi-même. Je les ai suivi de loin, et j'ai cru tombée des nues quand elles se sont… léchées les amygdales ! Ce n'était pas un baiser, c'était écoeurant ! Mon cœur s'est brisé et je me suis mise à pleurer. Comment peut-on être aussi ingrat envers quelqu'un ?

Mince, Malefoy est sur le pas de ma porte. Je sèche d'un revers de la main mes larmes, et je me retrouve avec deux traces noirâtres sur la manche. Ca y est, je suis doublement énervée. En fait, non, je reprends mon sourire ! Le jeune préfet, membre de ma superbe brigade inquisitoriale, pousse devant lui d'un air dégoûté l'elfe de maison Dummy. Parle, sale créature ! Ma voix le fait trembler de peur, et c'est normal. Il faut dire que j'ai de la prestance…

Quoi ? Une réunion secrète ? De défense contre les forces du mal ? Mais c'est contraire au décret d'éducation numéro 24 ! Qui l'a organisé ? Potter, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui , et… Granger ? Ah, double trahison ! Je vais la coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ça va pas traîner. Reprend-toi Dolorès, il te faut des preuves. Comment l'a-t-il appris ? Par une jeune serdaigle de cinquième année, et c'est confirmé par cette bête répugnante ? Je demande à Drago de regrouper toute la brigade et de tendre un piège aux élèves hors la loi. Qu'il m'amène dans le bureau de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore les deux gryffondor Granger et Potter, ainsi que la serdaigle. Minute… Dumbledore… Je suis sure que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce projet ! Il faut vite que j'appelle Cornélius ! Je jette la poudre de cheminette et informe sur le champ le ministre. Je n'ai jamais vu ce cher Fudge aussi furieux.

Vite, il faut que je me prépare. Je me rhabille correctement, me remaquille dans la glace et me dirige joyeusement vers le bureau du futur ex-directeur de Poudlard. Tiens ! Potter arrive, escorté de Malefoy. Je congédie après moult remerciements le fils de Lucius et embarque le binoclard… En chemin, je croise McGonagall. Je me retiens de l'étrangler et lui fais mon sourire le plus narquois. Elle me regarde avec mépris et continue son chemin deux pas devant moi. Apparemment, Dumbledore l'a convoqué en urgence. Tu ne feras plus ta fière longtemps, Minerva. Si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de preuve que tu as trempé dans cette rébellion, je te ferai plongé avec ton ami. Et tu pourras dire adieu à ta sang de bourbe.

On entre dans le bureau, et Dumbledore est assis, l'air tranquille. Il propose un bonbon à McGonagall, qui refuse sèchement. On a le ventre noué ? On est inquiète ? Il y a de quoi ! Tu as devant toi Dolorès Ombrage, redoutable inquisitrice ! Fudge est déjà là avec le jeune Weasley, le seul bon élément de cette famille de lapin, ainsi que trois aurors. Parfait.

Comment fait ce vieux fou pour ne pas être inquiet ? Il va perdre sa place et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de discuter de friandises moldus avec McGonagall tout en lui proposant un siège confortable. Mais qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi ! Minerva déglutit discrètement, elle a l'air inquiète. Que sonne enfin l'heure de la vengeance !

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est la catastrophe ! Ombrage est sur nos traces, avec elle toute la brigade inquisitoriale. Juste avant de quitter la salle sur demande, je jette un coup d'œil inquiet au parchemin affiché. Qui a bien pu nous trahir ? Marietta ! Pitié, faite que je me trompe ! Harry va être terriblement déçu de savoir que la meilleure amie de Cho nous a vendus. Je file dans les couloirs, courrant à toute allure. J'ai besoin de me planquer, le temps que la situation se clame. Surtout, ne pas se faire attraper. Je m'arrête dans un couloir. Rien ne sert de courir, je suis une sorcière bon sang ! Je jette un sort de localisation. D'accord, ne pas aller tout droit, car il y a quatre serpentard. A gauche, non plus… reste à droite. Pour la tour gryffondor, c'est pas terrible, je vais être obligée de faire un sacré détour.

J'entends un cri de stupeur, puis des hurlements de joie. Je reconnais parfaitement les voix d'Harry et de Malefoy. Mince, il s'est fait attrapé. Dois-je retourner en arrière pour libérer mon meilleur ami ? Non, Malefoy ne doit pas être seul. Il faut que j'aille voir Minerva au plus vite. Elle seule va pouvoir agir en conséquence. Il faut que je me dépêche. Comment rejoindre cette fichue tour sans tomber sur ces crétins de serpentard ?

Un sort d'invisibilité ! Je ne suis pas très sure du mouvement de baguette, mais je dois réussir ce foutu sortilège ! Bon, un, deux, trois… Pas de temps de trouver un miroir, ça passe ou ça casse ! Je me remets à courir comme une folle. Des élèves au loin. Je reconnais Parkinson. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me remarquer. J'accélère encore le pas et me retrouve près de cinq minutes après devant les appartements de mon amante. Je donne le mot de passe et rentre. Les lumières sont éteintes. Mince, où peut-elle bien être ? Son bureau ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt ?

Je sors rapidement et fais presque le chemin inverse. J'ai failli bousculer Goyle, mais je m'en fiche. J'ouvre à la volée la porte de la salle de métamorphose, personne. Son bureau personnel ? Elle n'y est pas non plus. Je commence à paniquer. Où est-elle ? Soudain, j'imagine le pire. Et si Ombrage s'en était pris à elle ?

Je chasse cette pensée aussitôt. Je peux être ridicule parfois. Ombrage n'a pas la puissance pour ne serait-ce déplacer une mèche de cheveux à Minerva. Je regagne ses appartements rapidement. Une fois en sécurité, j'ôte le sort d'invisibilité, et m'écroule de fatigue sur le canapé.

J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Harry. Il ne peut être renvoyé. Pitié ! Il ne le supporterait pas, et moi non plus. Tout est de ma faute… C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à monter ce groupe. AD, quel nom ridicule. Armée de Dumbledore… Par Merlin ! Ils risquent tous deux des ennuis, et par ma faute ! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais si c'était le cas…

Je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Qu'ai-je fais ? Je les ai tous mis en danger ! J'aurai mieux fait d'accepter les avances d'Ombrage, on n'en serait pas là. Non, il faut que j'arrête de culpabiliser. C'est à cause de cette Marietta !

D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien voir sa tête couverte de pustule à l'heure qu'il est. Et ceux-là, Ombrage ne pourra pas les faire disparaître. C'est un superbe maléfice que j'ai trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque personnel de mon amante. Si elle savait que je l'avais utilisé, elle ne serait pas très contente, et c'est peu dire…

La porte s'ouvre et je reste tétanisée. Minerva à l'air exténuée, défaite. Que s'est-il passé ? Je me précipite sur elle et la sers fort dans mes bras après l'avoir embrassée. Elle me regarde avec un demi sourire. Ses paroles me rassurent : « Ma chère, quelle belle vengeance ! »

* * *

Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? Dumbledore m'a convoqué de toute urgence. Apparemment, l y aurait un grave problème. Je quitte mon bureau précipitamment. En chemin, je croise Ombrage avec Potter… C'est le bouquet ! Je me doute qu'elle est derrière les ennuis de ce soir. Attend un peu, Albus et moi allons te faire ravaler ton sourire narquois. Qu'a donc fait Potter ? Ombrage a-t-elle découverte la cape d'invisibilité ? La carte du maraudeur ? Je verrai bien !

Que font Fudge, Weasley, Kingsley, Shackelbot et Dawlish dans le bureau d'Albus ? Tiens, Edgecombe… Ne faisait-elle pas partie du groupe dont Hermione m'a parlé il y a quelques jours ? J'ai compris. Bon sang, il va falloir la jouer serrer, on risque très gros dans tout ça. Je connais déjà la réaction de Dumbledore. Pour éviter l'expulsion d'Harry, il va endosser la responsabilité.

Notre directeur me propose un bonbon. Je le reconnais bien là. Ne jamais montrer à l'ennemi ses sentiments, toujours afficher du mépris et de l'indifférence. J'échange un regard rapide avec lui. Nous avons perdu une bataille, ça va recommencer comme il y a trois ans. Il va partir pour un temps indéterminé, mais il reviendra. Je me prépare mentalement à ce qui va se passer. Connaissant Fudge, il va utiliser la force. Je glisse discrètement ma main dans ma poche. Ma baguette est là, prête à l'emploi. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et attend.

Fudge commence son interrogatoire, et Harry tente de répondre du mieux qu'il peut. Albus s'occupe de contrer les attaques de Cornélius par des textes de loi. Je me retiens d'intervenir.

Le ministre est assez virulent, et Dumbledore explique par des gestes très discrets ce que le jeune Potter doit répliquer. Ce dernier a l'air choqué que miss Edgecombe les ait dénoncé, et je le comprends parfaitement. Je croyais les serdaigle plus intelligents que cela ! En tout cas, elle ne parle pas, et se cache le visage avec les mains. Pour quelles raisons ? Ombrage dégage le faciès de l'élève et je me retiens de rire. Je reconnais la marque d'Hermione, la seule capable de jeter aussi bien une malédiction. Il faudra que je pense à la féliciter. Et Ombrage admet ne pas avoir trouver de contre maléfice ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. J'ai une soudaine envie de rire…

Cette fois-ci, ça suffit, je me mêle avec froideur et sarcasme à la discussion. Je peux enfin me venger. Et ça fait un bien fou ! Par Merlin ! Cette mégère malmène notre élève ? Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, Dumbledore bondit sur ses pieds et menace le crapaud de sa baguette. Cette dernière n'en mène pas large, et c'est normal.

Ca y est, le plan d'Albus démarre. Il endosse toutes les responsabilités. Fudge exulte et Potter s'offusque ! Mais tais-toi ! La situation s'envenime, les esprits s'échauffent. Cornélius veut utiliser la force, les aurors n'ont pas l'air très chaud. De toute façon, je vais l'aider. Je me lève et va pour saisir ma baguette, mais Albus me coupe dans mon élan. Oui, Poudlard a besoin de moi, je connais le refrain. Mince, il jette un sort ! Il aurait pu prévenir tout de même, je n'ai plus vingt ans. J'attrape par le col Potter et Edgecombe, et les jette au sol. J'ai encore une certaine poigne et de la force on dirait ? Je fais bien de continuer le sport avec Bibine… Bref, c'est une situation déplorable. Albus a mis Ko les trois aurors et le ministre, deux élèves sont par terre, et moi voilà à genoux au milieu de ce bardas… Albus, quand vous reviendrez, nous aurons une petite discussion…

Maintenant, il est parti, me laissant seule avec cette horrible harpie. Un gros basilic, un crapaud, à croire qu'il n'aime pas les reptiles pour me laisser avec eux. Enfin bon, Potter est couché, Edgecombe a rejoint l'infirmerie, et Ombrage me suit comme mon ombre. C'est désagréable. Je rejoins rapidement mes appartements et lui claque la porte au nez. Je souris, ma Hermione est là, et cette gorgone ne l'a pas vu.

Elle se jette à mon coup, me serre contre elle et m'embrasse passionnément. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle a l'air terrorisé, aussi je la félicite pour son superbe maléfice. Elle me sourit, et je l'emmène doucement vers la chambre. Albus, je vous promets que demain matin à la première heure, je prépare votre vengeance !

* * *

A bientôt, promis, et gros bisous !

Olympe et Link


	11. Pauvre imbécile

Voilà… un autre chapitre de cette folle histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Ça rend les auteurs contentes (gros sourire nais lol).

Chapitre 11

Pauvre imbécile !

J'ai finalement eu la tête de Dumbledore. D'accord, il s'est enfui mais au moins, il n'est plus le maître de Poudlard ! C'est moi maintenant ! J'ai tous les pouvoirs et je compte bien en profiter à fond. Je vais commencer par me venger dignement. Je promets d'en faire baver à cette mégère de McGonnagall qui a osé prendre mon bien, souiller ma propriété de ses grosses mains sales. Cette gorgone va me le payer, foi de moi et j'ai justement le moyen parfait. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir osé jouer sur mes plates-bandes. Elle va regretter le jour où elle s'en ait pris à Dolorès Ombrage !

Je m'installe innocemment dans un fauteuil près du foyer dans la salle des professeurs et attends patiemment que le plus d'enseignants possibles soient présents. Puis je laisse tomber la bombe ! Minerva McGonnagall a été surpris en train d'embrasser gloutonnement un membre du corps étudiant ! J'ai déjà l'attention de tous, j'adore avoir autant de pouvoir sur eux. Maintenant, ils boivent mes paroles, ça tombe bien, j'ai tellement de fiel à déverser ! Leur tousse tousse, distinguée consoeur, a choisi comme cobaye une âme innocente ! Une jeune femme influençable ! J'adore voir leur réaction et je me réjouis de ternir ainsi la réputation surfaite de cette imitation de professeur.

Choupasgrave et le nain de service, Flitichic échangent un regard dégoûté. Visiblement, les préférences sexuelles de leur consoeur leur lèvent le cœur. Babine pour sa part semble trouver la pointe de ses souliers très intéressante… Pauvre cruche, si tu crois qu'ils vont se mettre à parler ! Gobe-Planche fume sa mal odorante pipe sans un mot, elle est sans doute sourde la vieille croûte et n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit. Rogue pour sa part est égal à lui-même, froid et graisseux. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait sauté de joie d'avoir une nouvelle arme contre son ennemie de maison. Cet homme est plus froid qu'un glaçon et, avouons-le, ne connaît rien dans l'art de la fabrication des potions.

Voilà, maintenant qu'ils savent, ne reste plus qu'à attendre que la machine à rumeur fasse son travail et le tour sera joué. D'ici quelques heures Minerva en aura entendu parlé et si elle est aussi folle que je le crois, viendra me demander des comptes. Je me ferai un plaisir d'exercer sur elle mes nouveaux pouvoirs de directrice de cette école. Je jubile à l'idée de l'humilier publiquement, dans la grande salle pourquoi pas ? Elle ravalera sa fichue fierté et me suppliera de lui faire grâce. Elle va souffrir le centuple de ce qu'elle m'a fait souffrir la pimbêche.

Je ne peux plus regarder Hermione comme avant. Elle me dégoûte maintenant. De savoir que cette autre à mis ses mains sur mon amour est insupportable. Comment ma Hermione a-t-elle pu se laisser charmer par cette va-nu-pieds ? Moi qui lui ai ouvert mon cœur, offert mon corps de rêve… De savoir qu'elle a fait cela en toute conscience me blesse d'avantage. Si au moins elle m'avait avoué avoir été sous l'influence d'un filtre quelconque, d'une potion, d'un charme… Mais non ! Elle l'a préféré elle plutôt que moi. J'ai mal, si mal ! Elle aussi souffrira. Elle subira également ma colère et apprendra à ses dépends que l'on ne se refuse pas à Dolorès Ombrage !

Je marche vers mon bureau, la tête pleine de ce que je pourrais bien leur faire de plus pour nuire à leur réputation et les faire souffrir. Mais qui voilà ? Hermione elle-même, plongée dans un livre, ne regardant pas où elle va. Tu viens droit dans ma toile ma chérie ! Sentant sans doute ma puissante aura, elle relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux voir le déclic se faire dans ses yeux. Elle comprend qu'elle est ma proie et que je suis le prédateur tout puissant. Tu es prise ma petite, tu es à moi. Ici pas de McGonnagall pour te venir en aide. Je continue d'avancer, la forçant à reculer. Bientôt son dos frapper un mur et elle s'affole, comprenant qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que d'attendre son destin.

Je sourie. Tu vas payer. Je vais enfin savoir le goût de tes lèvres ma petite dévergondée. Je vais te montrer moi ce que c'est qu'un vrai baiser ! Tu comprendras que cette Minerva ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville et tu regrettera amèrement de ne pas m'avoir choisit. Ensuite tu vivras le reste de ta vie en sachant tout ce que tu n'auras plus jamais ! Tu vivras toute ta pauvre vie en te châtiant toi-même d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir préféré cette folle à MOI ! Pauvre imbécile !

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! Voilà cinq fois que je me lave les dents. J'ai déjà vidé une bouteille complète de rince-bouche et je n'arrive pas à enlever ce goût affreux de ma bouche. Comment a-t-elle osé ? Peut-on réellement appeler cela un baiser ? C'était tellement violent, mou, humide, dégoûtant ! Répugnant, abject, affreux, déplaisant, hideux, horrible, monstrueux et répulsif. Vomitif, bas, immonde, infect, inqualifiable, lâche et méprisable. Odieux, repoussant, scandaleux, sordide, nauséeux, écoeurant et repoussant. Détestable, exécrable, malveillant et je suis certaine que j'en oublie !

Je crois que je vais devoir emprunter la bouteille de rince-bouche de Ginny ! Je n'arrive pas à me départir de ce goût, cette sensation. Heureusement que Miss Teigne est arrivée au bon moment, qui sait ce qu'aurait osé faire ce crapaud visqueux aux yeux globuleux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir remercier Miss Teigne un jour mais je promets de lui acheter une quantité incroyable de croquettes pour la remercier. Sans elle, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu arriver de moi. J'ai rapidement profité de la distraction offerte par son miaulement indigné pour m'échapper de la prise de cette aberration humaine et prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

J'ai tellement couru que j'en ai perdu haleine. Drôle que maintenant, je recherche du rince-bouche non ? Cette femme me rend folle. Ça ne peut plus continuer, il faut que ça cesse et vite sinon je risque de perdre ma sang-froid et je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. Je dois voir Minerva, elle saura me faire oublier cette expérience traumatisante. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Ombrage aime tant l'ail des bois ? J'empeste maintenant… Je sais que c'est probablement que psychosomatique mais j'y peux rien !

Chérie mais où es-tu ? J'ai vérifié ton bureau, ta salle de classe et tes appartements. Ce n'est pourtant pas la journée de ta partie de poker magique avec les autres professeurs, alors où te caches-tu. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres sur les miennes pour tenter de me faire oublier cette expérience pénible. Rappelle-moi qu'il est doux et bon de ses faire embrasser tendrement et passionnément. J'ai besoin de toi mon amour.

Je vais lire un peu en l'attendant, j'ai reçu ce matin, par hibou, la suite d'une série littéraire moldue très populaire. Comme des millions de gens, je suis tombée sous le charme du beau Jamie Fraser mais cet écossais-là n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon écossaise à moi ! Minerva n'est peut-être pas une héroïne d'un roman fantastique mais peuple mes fantasmes et comble mes désirs !

Ah ! Te voilà enfin mon amour. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ce crapaud au gilet rose a osé faire ! Quoi ? Elle a osé ? Tous les professeurs sont maintenant au courant de notre relation ? Mais quelle conne elle est ! Une pauvre imbécile !

* * *

Hermione dort maintenant, la tête au creux de mon cou. Je peux sentir sa respiration régulière venir chatouiller doucement ma gorge. Ce soir, nous avons parlé longuement, j'ai dû la calmer et lui demander de ne rien tenter d'insensé contre Ombrage. Malheureusement, j'avais de la difficulté à être convaincante puisque au fond de moi, tout ce que je désirais c'était d'aller trucider moi-même cette grognasse. Si seulement elle s'était contentée de médire sur ma personne, cela aurait passé mais cette bête immonde a osé acculer Hermione et l'embrasser.

Lorsque ma douce m'a raconté son récit, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rage. Cette chenille-à-poil a abusé de mon amour. Je n'ai qu'un désir, c'est de la torturer moi-même ! Mais il faut que je garde mon sang-froid. Un jour viendra où je pourrai me venger correctement et venger par le fait même ma douce qui a dû subir ce traumatisme. Il a fallut des heures pour la rassurer, pour lui faire passer ce goût insistant qui l'habitait depuis l'événement. Bien que j'étais quelque peu hésitante au départ, je finis par lui faire l'amour, doucement, tendrement. C'était ce dont elle avait de besoin et qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ?

J'ai d'abord débuté par l'embrasser, délicatement, légèrement, lui laissant le temps de renouer avec la tendresse et l'amour que peut contenir un tel geste. Puis mes mains quittèrent ses épaules et glissèrent sur ses bras, paisiblement. Cependant, ce n'est pas assez pour ma toute belle qui s'empara de mes mains et les posa sans cérémonie sur sa poitrine, m'intimant muettement de la caresser. Évidement, je m'obligeai ! Alors que je mordillais le lobe de son oreille gentiment, elle s'empara de nouveau de l'une de mes mains et la posa directement sur son intimité. Le message était clair. Ma réponse en fut tout autant. Nous nous sommes aimées, nous avons réussi à ôter la trace tenace qu'avait laisser Ombrage sur le corps et l'esprit de mon Hermione, qui maintenant dort paisiblement dans mes bras.

Lorsque Rogue m'a contacté et m'a intimé d'aller le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il s'agirait de cela. Cette sadique tordue a pris plaisir à tenir ma réputation dans la salle professorale. Heureusement que mes « vrais » collègues n'ont pas mordu à l'hameçon couvert de fiel de ce chameau. Rogue m'a assuré qu'ils étaient tous derrière moi et que je pouvais compter sur eux n'importe quand. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur bien entendu.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette pourriture a insinué que les résultats impressionnants de ma douce étaient liés au fait de mon favoritisme évident à son égard. Notre relation est toute jeune et depuis je prends grand soin de rester neutre en regard des travaux et accomplissements d'Hermione. J'avoue être même un peu plus sévère avec elle depuis, j'en attends toujours plus d'elle mais je sais qu'elle en est capable.

Je caresse le dos de mon amante doucement, perdue dans mes pensées mais rassurée par sa présence. Hermione m'apaise, me calme. Sans elle, j'aurais sans doute déjà tenté quelque chose contre cette teigne vicieuse nommée Ombrage. J'arriverai jamais à comprendre comme le Ministère a pu faire une place en son sein à une peau de vache pareille ! Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien, ils ont bien accepté Malfoy Sr. C'est tout dire sur l'intelligence que le Ministre fait preuve !

Il va falloir dorénavant être beaucoup plus discrètes Hermione et moi. Je me fous royalement de ce que pourrait dire ou faire Ombrage contre moi mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais si elle faisait du mal à ma douce et tendre Hermione par ma faute. Il suffit de la regarder dormir pour comprendre que malgré ses airs de jeune femme forte et indépendante, ma petite miss Granger reste une personne sensible et quelque peu vulnérable. Il est de mon devoir de la protéger contre cette vieille toupie au cardigan rose.

Grande Inquisitrice mon œil ! Ce n'est qu'une pauvre imbécile !

* * *

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'update est venu plus rapidement cette fois ? Allez, ça mérite au moins une review non ? lol


	12. Votre fin est proche…

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite de cette fic, qui touche bientôt à sa fin (encore 4 chapitre). Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Votre fin est proche…

Elle n'est toujours pas venue me trouver, malgré ce que j'ai dit à ses collègues. Mais n'a-t-elle donc aucune fierté ? Minerva McGonagall, vous me décevez, j'attends plus de combativité de votre part. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas un adversaire à ma hauteur. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je vais vous provoquer, je peux vous pousser dans vos retranchements.

Certes, elle a marqué un point grâce à l'entrevue avec Potter. Elle m'a mouché, mais je n'étais pas préparé à une telle joute. C'est la pure vérité ! Elle a osé douter de mon travail d'enseignante, se moquer de ma fonction, discréditer ma personne. M'insulter somme toute ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, tout à l'heure.

Cette fois, j'ai tout préparé avec la plus grande minutie. J'ai collecté la moindre information sur mes deux ennemies. Bon, les autres professeurs n'ont pas été très coopératifs, mis à part Rogue qui m'a gentiment offert quelques tuyaux sur la directrice adjointe, plus pour longtemps, et sa sang de bourbe préférée. Que m'a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, que Granger était une insupportable miss je sais tout, incapable d'avoir moins de 100 à ses examens, tandis que McGonagall était une incorrigible pince sans rire, dénuée d'humour sauf quand il s'agit de ses élèves et de ses estimés confrères. Ce sont de bons renseignements, ça ! Attend voir deux secondes… Mais ce sont des compliments déguisés en insultes ! Ah le bougre ! Il m'a fait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Et moi qui l'estimait, qui comptait lui offrir la place de directeur adjoint une fois débarrasser de cette vieille toupie ! Il me le paiera aussi…

Non, je me trompe. Il a dû comprendre que je voulais qu'il me parle en bien de Granger et de sa vieille peau. Et comme ça le répugnait, il a déguisé les bons mots en vacheries. Ca lui ressemble déjà plus. Je suis rassurée, j'ai encore un allié. Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Dumbledore, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout le collège contre moi. Les attentats au sniffleur sont fréquents dans mon bureau, et je suis sûre que c'est ce crétin de demi géant qui est derrière tout ça. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je le ferais renvoyé juste après McGonagall. Le comble, c'est que j'ai failli être agressée par un lustre qui allait me tomber dessus. Lustre dévissé par Peeves. Celui-là, je laisse Rusard s'en occuper. J'entends encore le ricanement de Minerva qui assistait à la scène.

Bref, cessons de penser à ces choses négatives, et concentrons-nous sur ce qui va se passer dans quelques minutes. Je vais bien m'amuser. Je frappe à la porte de cette soi disant directrice de gryffondor. Un « entrez » assez sec retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. J'entre et la vois froncer les sourcils. Je me délecte de son visage frappé par la stupeur tandis que je prends place au fond de la salle de classe. Je m'assoies à une petite table et sors quelques notes. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Le regard que nous échangeons est froid, hostile, chargé d'une haine difficilement contenue. Minerva, profitez de vos derniers moments de tranquillité car, même sans les remarques de Rogue, je vous détruirai cette après midi même. Votre fin est proche…

* * *

Je panique. Je dois voir ma Minerva ce qui, en temps normal, me réjouirais, mais cette réunion ne m'enchante guère. Je dois décider aujourd'hui de mon avenir et cela m'angoisse. Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment aucune idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard. Développer la SALE ? J'ai dit cela pour énerver Ron. Ce n'est pas un métier, l'associatif, juste un passe temps… Alors, que vais-je faire jusqu'à ma retraite ? Au fait, y a-t-il une retraite chez les sorciers ? Et si oui, à quel âge ? Quand on voit que Dumbledore travaille encore à 150 ans passés, je m'inquiète un peu.

Auror ? Pourquoi pas. J'aime le risque, le danger. C'est mon côté gryffondor ! En plus, je pourrais veiller sur Harry, ce qui est bien. Un poste au ministère ? L'obtention de pouvoir est alléchante, mais si ça veut dire travailler pour cet abruti de Fudge, non merci ! Le ministère oui, mais quand ce crétin sera parti. Je refuse d'être sous ses ordres, plutôt mourir.

Professeur ? Ah là, forcément ! Si Dumbledore me propose un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard, je ne peux qu'accepter. Travailler tous les jours avec Minerva me comblerait de joie. Hmmm, il faudrait que je me calme. Si ça se trouve, elle en aura assez de moi et me quittera avant la fin de ma septième année. Hermione, ne vend pas la peau du détraqueur avant de l'avoir tué. Ou pire, Voldemort aura gagné la guerre et aura exterminé tous les enfants de moldus.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être négative. Qui vivra verra ! Mais bon, mon problème n'est toujours pas résolu. Que vais-je pouvoir dire à cet entretient ? Au pire, si je ne m'en sors vraiment pas, je pourrais dévier sur autre… en l'embrassant par exemple ! Je frappe à la porte du bureau de mon amante et elle répond sèchement. Elle peut avoir mauvais caractère quand elle s'y met, normal, c'est une écossaise, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ca m'amuse même !

J'entre dans la pièce et me fige. Que fait-elle là ? Bon sang, mais elle ne nous laissera jamais en paix ? Ombrage me lance un regard chargé de haine, de rancœur. Le stress me regagne. Mes mains deviennent moites. Ce n'est pas la femme qui me fait peur, loin de là, mais sa ténacité et son pouvoir de nuisance m'inquiètent grandement. Je m'assois en face de mon amante. Elle me regarde de manière appuyée, sans sourire. Je comprends qu'elle n'a pas le cœur à le faire, et il faut dire que moi aussi. Cependant, je sens son aura et cela m'apaise, me rassure. Tant que ma directrice de maison sera là, tout ira bien. Ombrage ne peut rien faire contre elle.

Minerva m'explique, en me vouvoyant et en m'appelant miss Granger, que nous sommes ici pour parler de mon avenir. Elle me demande si j'ai déjà une idée de métier à exercer plus tard. Je remarque cependant que, malgré son professionnalisme, elle est tendue. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Je pris une grande inspiration, mais fut incapable de parler. Je sentais le regard d'Ombrage glisser sur mon dos, sur mes hanches. Un regard haineux, malsain. Ma gorge devient sèche, mes mains se mettent à trembler. Mon professeur préférée m'encourage à parler, mais mes cordes vocales refusent de produire su son.

Je vois qu'elle se retient de me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai envie de pleurer. Finalement, Ombrage aura eu raison de mes nerfs. J'essaie de rassembler mes esprits et me rends compte que cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis la dernière question de Minerva. Je réponds péniblement que je pensais à plusieurs métiers, quand un bruit de toux et un raclement de chaise se firent entendre. Je m'interromps, réfléchissant à quoi dire sachant l'inquisitrice dans la pièce. Tant pis, je me jette à l'eau, j'oublie ce fichu crapaud. J'avoue à mon amante que j'aimerai être professeur. Elle retint un sourire, mais ses yeux pétillent de malice et de désir. J'aimerai pouvoir l'embrasser à ce moment, voir plus. Mais il faut toujours qu'Ombrage nous gâche la vie. Minerva prend ses notes, et m'explique qu'avec les notes que j'ai, tous les métiers me sont ouverts, que j'ai l'embarras du choix.

J'entends Ombrage se lever et s'approcher de moi. Elle pose ses mains près de mon cou. Veut-elle m'étrangler. Je lève doucement la tête et remarque une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. La panique m'envahit, et je commence à me sentir mal. Minerva se lève d'un bond et brandit sa baguette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens, Dolorès Ombrage, que votre fin est proche.

* * *

Je l'ai au bout de ma baguette. Mon regard est froid, et mon bras ne tremble pas. Je m'entends demander fermement à cette truie de retirer ses mains de MA préfète. Le crapaud me toise de manière ironique et frôle de ses lèvres le cou d'Hermione. Je me force à ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même, et c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal. Le sang froid dont je faisais preuve jusqu'à maintenant semble partir à grande vitesse.

Hermione tourne de l'œil. Je la vois devenir blanche au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passent. J'ai peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. Je réitère mon ordre, mais Ombrage fait glisser ses mains le long des épaules d'Hermione, s'arrêtant finalement à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Elle a ce sourire ignoble qui indique qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup.

« Miss Granger a certainement un avenir tout tracé dans les métier de call girl ou de pute de luxe… ». Comment peut-elle osé dire ça ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je m'apprête à me jeter sur elle, oubliant que je suis une sorcière, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : la mettre K.O. par la force de mes poings. Mais l'inquisitrice sort rapidement sa baguette et la pointe sur le cœur de mon amante. « Vous êtes folle ! » m'entends-je hurler. « Veuillez arrêter de menacer miss Granger ! »

Mais elle continue de sourire. Ses paroles résonnent dans mon esprit : « C'est votre parole contre la mienne, Minerva. D'après vous, qui croira le ministre ? ». Je remarque une larme couler sur la joue d'Hermione, tandis que Dolorès commence à caresser, au travers de l'uniforme, les seins de la jeune femme. Il faut que j'intervienne, mais je ne peux prendre le risque de me faire renvoyer. Je ne peux laisser Poudlard aux mains de cette femme ! Que dois-je faire ? Tout faire pour rester au collège, ou aider Hermione ? Je sens la stupeur, l'interrogation, la souffrance dans le regard de mon élève. Je la vois qui semble dire « Minerva, aide-moi… Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas alors qu'elle viole mon intimité sous tes yeux ? »

J'essaie d'avancer, mais Ombrage appuie légèrement sa baguette sur le cou de mon amante. Elle n'est certes pas une bonne sorcière, mais s'il y a bien que je redoute plus q'un sort de magie noire puissant, c'est un sort mal lancé. Et je sais qu'elle peut en faire, des dégâts. Je prends ma décision. « Dolorès, poursuivez dans ce sens, et je vous tue… » dis-je froidement. Le crapaud sourit une fois de plus, un rictus déformant son visage écrasé. « Ne faite pas des promesse que vous ne pouvez tenir,Minerva… » me répond-t-elle avant de lécher de sa langue sûrement rugueuse le lobe de l'oreille d'Hermione. Mon amour fait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Courage, je vais finir par trouver une solution.

Et finalement, Merlin m'a entendu. « Vous savez, Dolorès, pas de corps, pas de crime… ». Je vois Ombrage qui s'arrête net. Elle me regarde complètement éberluée. Je joue négligemment avec ma baguette, épelant avec délice les lettres du sort impardonnable mortel. Ma remarque a fait mouche. L'inquisitrice embrasse du bout des lèvres celle de la jeune femme, et pointe sa baguette sur moi. Va-t-elle m'attaquer ? Qu'elle n'essaie pas, elle s'écroula morte avant d'avoir murmurer la première syllabe de son sortilège. Finalement, elle semble avoir retrouver un semblant de raison, et recule sans me lâcher des yeux vers sa table où elle ramasse rapidement ses affaires, mais toujours sa baguette pointée sur moi. Elle me menace ouvertement, me disant que je connaîtrais bientôt le même sort de Dumbledore. Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle dégage de mon bureau pour que je puisse m'occuper de ma Mione ! Elle finit par partir à reculons, et je claque la porte avant de me précipiter vers la jeune femme.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle semble sans vie. Je la porte rapidement dans mes appartements et l'allonge sur le canapé. Elle a de la fièvre due à la nervosité, j'en suis sure. J'appelle Pomfresh et Rogue, qui accourent dans les cinq minutes. Tandis que l'infirmière ausculte tandis que je narre les évènements au directeur de serpentard. De temps à autre, je jette un coup d'œil nerveux à Pompom. Cette dernière a l'air inquiète, mais a réussi à endormir Hermione. Tous trois nous nous regardons d'un air entendu. Ombrage, votre fin est proche…

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Bisous !


	13. Elle l’a bien cherché !

Bonjour à tous,

C'est la journée des uploades ! Voici la suite de cette fic vraiment… bizarre, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et, rassurez-vous, Ombrage finira bien par morflez un jour !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Elle l'a bien cherché !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Voilà des heures que je les ai convoqué. Nous avons convenu qu'il était plus sage d'attendre que la majorité des élèves soient au lit pour tenter d'éviter une autre scène comme avec cette folle de Trewlaney. Ah ! Enfin les voilà, cinq aurors, cinq hommes virils et bâtis comme des bœufs. Pas réellement mon genre, trop poilus pour moi personnellement, mais parfais pour cet boulot requérant plus de muscle que de cervelle.

Ne perdons pas de temps et suivez-moi jusqu'au taudis de paille qui sert de demeure à cet hybride de géant. Nous voilà en chemin pour annoncer à Hagrid que ses services ne seront plus requis dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et de l'intimer à quitter sur l'heure les lieux. Oh ! Jubilation ! J'ai commencé mon grand ménage avec cette folle qui se disait voyante mais même avec son troisième œil, elle ne l'a pas vu venir la névrosée. Maintenant cette aberration de la nature devra également faire place à quelqu'un de réellement qualifié et évidement, croyant fortement en le grand Cornélius Fudge et non pas un disciple naïs de Dumbledore.

Je marche en tête de notre petit groupe. C'est une très belle soirée pour une vengeance comme celle-ci. Que demander de mieux ? Qu'Hagrid résiste ? Oh oui ! S'il vous plait, réagit mon gros, j'aurais la raison parfaite d'utiliser la force contre toi. Je pourrais me défouler, user de sorts pour extérioriser ma frustration des derniers jours.

Enfin, nous voilà devant l'entrée du tas de planches qui lui sert de maison. Entrons et que l'action commence. J'y peux rien, je me frotte les mains ensemble, l'anticipation de l'action à venir me fait sourire et m'excite presque autant que le souvenir d'Hermione nue dans son bain.

Ah ! Je le savais qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre aussi facilement. Dire que je m'en réjouie est peu dire. Mais arrêtez de vouloir argumenter avec lui pauvre imbécile de Dawlish et lancez-lui un stupéfix pour que la bataille débute réellement ! ENFIN ! Je commençais à croire que ces foutus aurors n'avaient pas de couilles. Et voilà, les sorts pleuvent et je me mets de la partie, moi aussi je veux jouer avec le méchant géant !

Sacrebleu, il est résistant le bougre. Encore et encore, je m'amuse comme une petite folle en lui lançant de ma baguette, des sorts qui canalisent mon agressivité et ma frustration. Voilà que son stupide molosse qui ressemble vaguement à un chien décide de se mettre de la partie. Prends ça le cabot. Hi hi hi, stupéfié le chien ! Je me régale de l'air qu'affiche ce géant. Aurais-je touché un point sensible en stupéfiant votre chien monsieur Hagrid ? Prenez-le dans les dents, imbécile !

Oh ! Oh ! Mais qui entends-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ma Némésis, Minerva McGonnagall elle-même qui tente de s'interposer ? Cette soirée est de plus en plus parfaite ! Stupéfiez-là ! J'adore avec des aurors qui écoutent le moindre de mes ordres ! Elle l'a bien cherché la pouffiasse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à ce qui était à moi ! Ça va lui apprendre de vouloir s'en prendre à la Grande Inquisitrice, la magnifique Dolorès Ombrage ! Pauvre vieille, j'espère que ces quatre stupéfix t'auront tué, c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

L'hybride de géant s'indigne. Mais de quel droit ose-t-il, les gens de son espèce ne devraient même pas avoir le droit d'exister alors la ferme connard ! Mais il tente de s'enfuir le con ! Arrêtez-le, mais arrêtez-le bon sang de bon sang. Faut-il que je fasse tout toute seule ? Bande d'incompétents, vous l'avez laissé fuir avec son cabot ! Vous en entendrez parler. Fudge le saura et vous vous ferez savonner, sans doute renvoyer pour votre incompétente ! Et ça se dit aurors… Vous n'êtes même pas digne de travailler pour le ministère, abrutis.

Calme toi Dolorès, calme toi… Regarde plutôt la forme inanimée de McGonnagall sur le sol et réjouie toi de sa chute ! Elle l'a bien cherché.

* * *

Callisto, Europa, Ganymède et Io. Et voilà pour les lunes de Jupiter. Mais quel est ce bruit ? Ça semble venir de la cabane de Hagrid. Ma foi, on dirait qu'il y a de la bataille. Harry semble tout aussi inquiet que moi. A-t-il vu qui sont les attaquants de notre ami ? Pourquoi je suis certaine qu'il y a du Ombrage sous ceci ? Le crapaud aurait-elle réfléchi et décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux d'appréhender Hagrid la nuit, alors que les témoins dorment ? Il semblerait que oui malheureusement.

Ouf ! Ça brasse pas mal en bas. D'un côté, je suis heureuse que Hagrid ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement, d'un autre, cela ne peut qu'empirer la situation qui n'est déjà pas très joyeuse. Si au moins il pouvait sonner Ombrage et qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant le retour de Dumbledore, ça nous rendrait service.

Une autre personne sort du château et se dirige rapidement vers le lieu de l'altercation. Mon cœur se serre car je sais qu'il ne peut que s'agir que d'elle. C'est son devoir de s'interposer. Merlin ! Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je peux l'entendre d'ici s'indigner du traitement qu'ils offrent à Hagrid. Je suis si fière d'elle, elle est intègre, c'est une femme d'honneur. Cependant, ça risque de la perdre un jour…

Par Merlin NON ! J'en suis certaine mon cœur ne se souvient plus comment battre. Mes mains sur ma bouche, je dois regrouper toutes mes forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots ou pire, courir la secourir. Comment ont-il osé ? Comment peut-on faire cela ? Elle était à mi-chemin entre le château et la cabane et ils lui ont lancé pas moins de quatre stupéfix ! Hagrid a bien raison, ils ne sont que des ignobles, des lâches.

J'entends derrière moi, une voix s'offusquer qu'il n'y ait pas eu de sommation ! ALLO ! Quatre stupéfix sur une personne qui ne pointait même pas sa baguette, en pleine nuit ! C'est inacceptable ! On montre plus de savoir-vivre aux mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban nom de Dieu.

Ma pauvre Minerva est étendue là, sur la terre froide. Je ne peux décrocher mes yeux de son corps inerte. Je vous en prie Merlin, faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte ! J'en mourrais moi aussi, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Elle est ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur ! Et cette fichue Ombrage qui doit prendre un plaisir malsain à la tournure des événements. Cette femme m'horripile chaque seconde d'avantage.

Je dois me remettre à mon examen, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la fin. Comme si j'avais le cœur de travailler après que mon amour se soit fait stupéfiée quatre fois par des sorciers sans cœur et sans âmes. Reprends toi ma vieille. Minerva ne serait pas fière de toi si elle savait que tu te laisses abattre ainsi. Tu te dois de continuer, pour elle, pour votre amour ! Mon Dieu que c'est dur cependant ! J'ai simplement le goût de pleurer, de courir m'enquérir de celle que j'aime mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis maintenant assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune depuis des heures. J'attends inutilement, comme bien d'autres, des nouvelles dont je sais qu'elles ne viendront pas cette nuit. En attendant, mon esprit de vengeance tente de créer le plus de scénarios possible dans lesquelles je torture, tourmente, martyrise, fait souffrir cet crapaud au gilet rose ! Elle l'a bien cherché !

* * *

Heureusement que Dobby est venu m'avertir de ce que tramait ce crapaud visqueux. Je marche le plus rapidement que je le peux dans les corridors déserts à cette heure. Elle a enfin compris qu'il vaut mieux faire ses frasques à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je pousse les portes du château et je presse en direction de la demeure de Hagrid.

J'arrive sans doute trop tard puisque je vois les ombres de cette Ombrage et de ses acolytes se profiler par les minces filets de lumière s'échappant des fenêtres de la cabane. J'entends d'ici les sorts de stupéfix qui pleuvent sur le pauvre Hagrid qui tente de se défendre de son mieux. Quels imbéciles ils sont, ne savent-il pas que le sang mêlé de Hagrid le protége contre les stupéfix ? Bien que cela ne doit pas être très agréable à subir, ils n'arriveront jamais à maîtriser ainsi un demi géant.

Il faut que j'agisse, je suis trop loin pour prêter main forte efficacement mais je peux formuler oralement mon indignation. Ce que je fais. Mais ? Non ? Ils n'ont pas osé ?

Bah si ! Et je me les suis pris en pleine gueule. AIE ! ça fait un mal de chien. Je sens le sol sous moi mais je suis incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Je souffre. J'ai dû recevoir au minimum trois stupéfix en pleine poitrine. Qui croirait que ça fait aussi mal ? Je sens une vive douleur dans ma cage thoracique, comme si on tentait de brûler mes poumons au fer blanc. Ajoutez à cela la sensation de millier d'aiguilles chauffées transperçant ma peau et se rendant jusqu'à la moelle. Ma gorge se resserre, mes yeux brûlent et semblent vouloir sortir de leur orbite. J'ai mal partout, même aux cheveux pour tout dire !

Penser me fait mal, respirer me fait mal, vivre me fait mal. Je sens mes forces qui m'abandonnent graduellement. Je peux presque sentir l'odeur de la mort qui approche telle une ombre dans le fond de mon être, attendant mon dernier souffle. Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! HERMIONE ! Je dois me battre pour elle, je dois continuer pour elle, pour notre amour. Oui, c'est ça, penser à Hermione, revoir ses si beaux yeux emplis d'intelligence. Sentir de nouveau le grain de sa peau si parfaite. M'enivrer de son odeur, goûter son être, me perdre en elle, me donner entièrement à elle !

Hermione mon amour… Il faut que je sois forte, il faut que je m'en sorte. Ne serait-ce que pour glisser une dernière fois mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire si délicate avant de l'inviter à un baiser trahissant tout mon amour pour elle. Je me dois de garder mon dernier souffle pour que ce dernier meure sur ses lèvres. Pas ainsi au milieu de nulle part, terrassée par un crapaud aimant un peu trop le rose.

Parlant de ce crapaud puant la lavande. Je fais le vœu solennel de lui régler son compte une fois pour toute si jamais je m'en sors. Elle l'a bien cherché !

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review pour les elfes qui ont bien travaillé ?

Bisous et à bientôt,

Olympe et Link


	14. Je ne veux pas mourir

**A/N :** À peine de retour de vacances que déjà Léo me tape sur la tête pour que j'uploade nos collaborations... Seigneur, cette fille est impossible à satisfaire ! lol Sérieusement, voici la suite tant attendue (laissez-moi mes illusions svp !) de cette folle histoire qui tire vers la fin, vous l'aurez devinez (du moins, ceux qui ont lui le cinquième livre lol).

Merci pour les gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ! (message subtil de continuer ici ! lol) Bonne lecture à tous.

_**Chapitre 14 : Je ne veux pas mourir**_

Ca y est, je vais enfin découvrir le pot aux roses. J'ai dans mon bureau deux Weasley, Lovegood, cette timbrée, Londubat, Potter évidemment, et mon petit plaisir, Granger. Cette dernière fait moins la maligne depuis que j'ai envoyé sa « chérie » à Sainte Mangouste. Maintenant, elle va pouvoir peut-être se plier à mes désirs. Allez les morveux, crachez-moi le morceau ! Je suis fière de ma brigade inquisitoriale. Ces petits ont de l'avenir, croyez-moi !

Tiens, Granger est la première à craquer ? Je m'approche d'elle et elle ne me repousse pas. Si nous étions seules, j'en aurais profité. Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise. Mais ce soir, ma belle, tu verras… Une arme ? Dumbledore a construit une arme dans ce collège ? Je le savais ! Cornélius va être content. J'ai rempli ma mission, à moi la gloire. D'abord, la récupérer. Dans la forêt interdite ? Euh… Ma brigade va venir avec moi… On ne sait jamais. Ils pourraient la retourner contre moi ? Définitivement, cette sang de bourbe n'est pas bête. Bon, puisque c'est ça, je t'embarque avec Potter. Et après, nous fêterons mon triomphe.

Vos baguettes ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vous me prenez pour une dinde ? Bien essayé mes enfants, mais ça ne marche pas. Je suis d'une intelligence supérieure. Mais pourquoi cette petite idiote crie-t-elle comme ça ? Et dans cette forêt en plus. Potter n'a pas l'air tranquille, mais c'est un poltron. Elle est encore loin cette fichue arme ? Oui, évidemment, Dumbledore l'a bien cachée… Mais il aurait pu la mettre plus près, quand même !

Mince, mon joli cardigan rose s'est accroché à une ronce. Ma manche est déchirée… Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Punaise, ça fait vingt bonnes minutes que nous marchons, et Potter devient de plus en plus pâle. Cette arme est donc si terrible que ça ? Et Granger qui fait un raffut de tous les diables. Bon sang, quelle équipe de bras cassés !

Une flèche ? Qui a osé me décocher une flèche que je le châtie sur le champ ! Des bruits de sabots résonnent autour de nous. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je brandis ma baguette, la panique m'envahit. Que va-t-il nous arriver ? Je suis sure que c'est un piège que m'a tendu Granger. Cette… petite garce me le paiera ! Je l'envoie à Azkaban dès ce soir ! Je prends Potter et le pousse devant moi. Il me servira bien de bouclier s'il y a un problème…

Des centaures ? Ce n'est que ça ? Vous vous êtes trompés, miss Granger… Ils sont peut-être une bonne cinquantaine, mais sont sous développé. Je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée. Euh… En fait, pas si sous développés que ça… Elles sont pointues, leurs saletés de flèches. Au mon Dieu, je tuerai cette petite. Elle a voulu m'assassiner. Il faut que je m'en sorte vivante. Le ministère a besoin de moi…

Qui je suis ? Comment peut-il ignorer quelqu'un de mon rang ? Je lui décline le titre de toutes mes fonctions, une par une. Ce stupide cheval n'est même pas impressionné ! Je suis outrée. JE ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'abaisse à répondre à cet hybride. Oui, parfaitement, hybride ! Mince, j'aurais pas du dire ça… granger me préviens, mais trop tard. Petite idiote ! Tout est de ta faute !

Depuis quand le domaine boisé de Poudlard est leur domaine ! Je leur remets les idées en place, non mais… Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je encore dit ? Ils commencent à s'approcher de moi. Tant pis pour eux, je leur jette un sort. Mince, maintenant, ils veulent m'attraper. Vous ne m'aurez pas, maudites créatures. Stupefix ! Merde ! Je l'ai raté. Non, lâchez-moi ! Mais où m'emmènent-ils ? Reposez-moi à terre ! Je suis le bras droit du ministre ! Ils vont me tuer, ils sont fous ! C'est de ta faute Hermione ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! ---------------------------------- (fin d'Ombrage, pas certaine que les modifications font tenir, désolée)

Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, grâce à Graup, nous avons échappé à la mort Harry et moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut. Certes, mon plan n'était pas parfait, mais c'est quand même de sa faute si nous sommes arrivé là. Et maintenant, nous voilà face à des mangemorts, en plein ministère, dans un département où il n'y a pas âme qui vive pour retrouver quelqu'un qui n'y est finalement pas et je le savais. Mais évidemment, Harry ne m'écoute jamais. Alors, qui est le plus mauvais en tactique ? Certainement pas moi ! En plus, si je n'avas pas été là pour le sort Flambios, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusque là. Mais à la limite, ça n'aurait pas été un mal…

Tous ensemble, nous jetons des sorts. Les étagères s'écroulent, brisant les sphères qu'elles supportaient. Un vacarme assourdissant envahit la pièce. Je sens qu'Harry m'attrape la robe et m'entraîne hors de la pièce. Neville nous suit de près, je l'entends haleter derrière moi. Nous fuyons à toutes jambes. Un mangemort se saisit d'Harry. Je lève ma baguette et jette un stupefix bien senti. Le gêneur s'écroule, et la voie est à nouveau libre.

J'encourage Neville à aller plus vite. Il faut absolument qu'on se mette à l'abri. Harry nous fait entrer dans une salle et claque la porte. Je m'empresse de la sceller avec le sort colla porta. Nous sommes épuisés. Neville est rouge et transpire, Harry a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Quand à moi, je ne suis guère mieux. La sueur fait que quelques mèches de cheveux collent à mon visage. Je panique. Mon corps est secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Harry nous propose de partir rapidement. Nous nous éloignons de la porte en courant silencieusement. Cependant, les mangemorts à notre poursuite ouvre la porte que j'avais fermée et nous avons seulement le temps de plonger sous une table. Deux hommes entrent dans la pièce et commencent à nous chercher. Au moment où l'un deux va pour nous trouver, Harry lui lance le sort stupefix. L'homme en noir tombe en arrière. Je sors discrètement et vise l'autre. Il est plus rapide que moi et veut me lancer l'avada kedavra. Je vois ma dernière heure arriver quand Harry se jette sur le serviteur de Voldemort. Le sortilège est dévié, et ma vie arrête de défiler sous mes yeux. Bon sang, j'ai vécu tout ça ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Neville ! NON ! Mince, Harry n'a plus sa baguette. Notre ami tente de se faire pardonner en lançant un stupefix, qui rate sa cible. Le mangemort récupère sa baguette et veut stupefixer Harry. Mais je suis plus rapide que lui et je lance le même sort. Je le touche en pleine poitrine. Sa tête passe dans l'horloge que Neville a fracassée avec son sort. Je jette un accio pour récupérer la baguette d'Harry et lui lance. Il la rattrape et me fait un demi sourire.

Neville hurle ! Nous nous retournons et je retiens un cri d'horreur. Cette chose… monstrueuse avec une tête de bébé est un mangemort ? C'est l'effet du temps… C'est à cause de l'horloge. Je fais un pas en arrière, horrifiée. Je vais pour refermer la porte, mais n'en ai pas le temps. Deux mangemorts arrivent avec fracas.

Il jette l'impedimenta, qu'Harry, Neville et moi prenons de plein fouet. Je sens mon dos cogner, puis traverser quelque chose de dur. C'est horriblement douloureux. J'ouvre les yeux, sonné, et me rend compte que je suis encastrée dans une bibliothèque. Des livres me tombent dessus, et m'ensevelissent. J'essaie d'en dégager quelques-uns, mais je suis incapable de me lever. J'ai trop mal. Je ne sens plus mes os, en revanche, je ne sens que trop bien ma tête.

Dans un effort intense, j'arrive à me remettre péniblement debout. Un mangemort va pour donner notre position. Merde ! Vite, il faut agir. Et un silencio ! Maintenant, t'es bien emmerder mon grand ! Harry neutralise l'autre mangemort. Je relâche mon attention, et me rend compte que c'était la chose à ne pas faire. Le mangemort que j'ai réduit au silence fend l'air avec sa baguette. Une flamme violette apparaît sur ma poitrine. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je m'effondre sur le sol en poussant un petit cri, alors que je voudrais hurler à plein poumon. Je sens mes poumons en feu, ma cage thoracique s'enflamme. Mon cœur s'emballe. Faite que je ne fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque. Je sens mon esprit partir. Non, pas maintenant… Merlin, aidez-moi ! Je veux revoir Minerva une dernière fois. Pouvoir l'embrasser et lui dire combien je l'aime avant de succomber. Je ne veux pas mourir… ----------------------------------- (fin d'Hermione, toujours pas certaine pour les modifications)

Mon Dieu… J'ai laissé Hermione seule à Poudlard, avec cette horrible meurtrière. Je suis encore incapable de me lever. J'entends tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais la frustration réside dans le fait que je ne peux parler. Les médecins parlent d'un coma. Bon sang, il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je sorte de ce foutu lit ! Ma place est à Poudlard auprès de ma préfète. Merlin seul sait ce que cette folle peut lui faire subir à l'heure qu'il est.

Je sens Albus à mes côtés. Il me tient la main et me réconforte. Sait-il que je l'entends ? Oui, Dumbledore sait tout. J'essaie de serrer la main pour qu'il se rendre compte que je suis consciente. Si seulement je pouvais parler, me lever, quitter cet endroit. Nous irions tous les deux à Poudlard et nous ferions le ménage. Et je peux vous garantir que ce ne serait pas beau à voir…

J'entends un bruit de transplanage. C'est l'aura de Severus. Apparemment, il y a des problèmes au ministère… Le département des mystères… Sirius, Remus et Nymphodora sont déjà là-bas. Des mangemorts veulent la prophétie ? Ils essayent de l'obtenir depuis le début de l'année, sans succès. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'ils l'auront. Potter ? Que fait-il là-bas avec ses fous assoiffés de sang ? Mais j'y pense… S'il y est, Hermione est avec lui ! Albus… Va les sauver, s'il te plait ! Pars vite, et ramène-moi ma chérie vivante.

Severus reste avec moi et me murmure de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Comment réagirait-il si la personne qu'il aimait était en prise avec des meurtriers notoires ? Je ne pourrais supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. L'attente est interminable. Ma poitrine me fait mal. J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. Je veux revoir Hermione, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime. J'ai envie de lui caresser les cheveux, de la sentir contre moi encore une fois.

Lupin finit par arriver. Sa voix est coupée de sanglot. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mais parle ! Black est mort… JE VEUX ME LEVER ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne peux même pas pleurer, alors que mon cœur se brise. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours des morts… Je n'en peux plus… J'en ai assez…

Quoi Hermione ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Racontez ! Un sort de magie noire ? Dolohov ? Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que me lève ! Mince, pourquoi mon corps ne répond-t-il pas quand j'en ai le plus besoin. Severus, sors moi de ce lit ! Non, ne partez pas ! Oui, c'est grave, mais emmenez-moi… Ne me laissez pas sans nouvelle ! Merde, ils m'ont laissé…Hermione, ma chérie, résiste, reste en vie. Je te promets que demain, à la première heure, je serai à Poudlard et te serrai dans mes bras. Non, ma poitrine me refait mal… Ma tête tourne, j'ai la nausée. Je sens la somnolence me gagner. Et si je ne me réveillais pas ? Non, je ne peux finir ma vie ici, je veux revoir Hermione. Je ne veux pas mourir !


	15. Un jour bientôt !

**N/A :** Avant dernier chapitre de cette folle histoire... Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une ou des reviews, c'est toujours grandement apprécié ! Pour les autres... Merci tout de même ! lol.

Chapitre 15 : Un jour bientôt ! 

Je crois bien que j'ai compté et recompté des centaines de fois toutes les variantes observables depuis mon lit, du plafond de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh dit que je dois lui prouver que je ne suis pas en état de choc avant qu'elle ne me donne mon congé. Je ne suis pas en état de choc. Je suis simplement blessée ! Blessée dans mon orgueil et c'est la pire des blessures possibles ! Je dois mon sauvetage de cette horde de centaures fous à Dumbledore et cette simple pensée me rend folle. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de m'en sortir seule, j'ai dû recourir à l'aide de ce vieux fou barbu.

Pire, il m'a clairement vu supplier ces bêtes hybrides de ma laisser la vie sauve. Ma réputation, mon rang, le respect que je méritais de toute la communauté magique, risquent de s'envoler avec une seule parole de cet hurluberlu. Ma fierté saigne, mon orgueil n'ait plus qu'une plaie vive. Je n'ai donc aucune envie de quitter ce lit pour affronter leurs regards moqueurs. Je préfère que l'on me croit malade, blessée physiquement. Au moins, cela peut laisser croire que je ne me suis pas laissée faire dans cette fichue forêt.

Il ne faut jamais que l'on sache à quel point j'ai été lâche en vérité. Bien entendu, lorsque Potter et Hermione étaient toujours présents, j'avais encore la force de paraître forte, inébranlable, même de crier des injures à ces chevaux mutants. Lorsqu'ils furent loin et que je me suis retrouvée toute seule face à ces bêtes… Je ne veux même plus y penser ! Les larmes pourraient revenir à mes yeux et ça c'est inacceptable ! Après tout, Hermione est dans un lit pas très loin.

Et elle n'est pas seule. Heureusement que Potter n'y était pas tout le temps lui aussi, je serais devenue folle pour de bon. Il n'y reste que Granger et ce gland flanc mou de rouquin. Les autres viennent leur rendre visite trop souvent à mon goût cependant. Comme maintenant, ils sont nombreux autour du lit des deux autres patients de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi n'aie-je pas une chambre privée ? Après tout, on me le doit bien, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette école ! Mais non, c'est mon calvaire que de devoir les endurer même dans mon état.

Qu'est-ce que ? Oh non ? Des sabots ? Par Merlin, ils reviennent en finir avec moi ! Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi s'acharnent-il ainsi sur moi ? Personne ? Pas de créature ? Uniquement ces jeunes vauriens ? Pomfresh me demande si tout va bien. Comment ça peut bien aller alors que j'entends continuellement le bruit des sabots de ces foutus centaures partout. Ils hantent mes jours, peuplent mes rêves. Que dis-je rêves, cauchemars !

Vivement que Cornélius vienne me chercher. Je crois que je vais devenir folle si je reste trop longtemps ici. De savoir Hermione dans un lit si près du mien, me met aux désarrois. Tout cela c'est de sa faute ! Si elle s'était contentée d'accepter mes avances, nous n'en serions pas là et nous serions heureuses dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Heureusement, je n'ai pas à souffrir la vue de mon amour perdu dans les bras de cette mégère de McGonnagall…

Merde ! J'ai parlé trop vite apparemment ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici cette vielle pimbêche ? Comment a-t-elle pu s'en remettre aussi rapidement ? Comment a-t-elle pu s'en remettre tout court ? Le sourire qui étire les lèvres de MON Hermione lorsqu'elle la voit, me fait encore plus souffrir que mon orgueil douloureux. Ce sourire devrait être le mien ! Pas le sien.

Mes yeux se plantent dans ceux de McGonagall qui semble me défier du regard. Je rassemble toute la haine que j'ai pour cette femme, j'en ai beaucoup croyez-moi, et le transmet par lien oculaire. Notre échange est silencieux mais tellement parlant. J'ai de nouveau des envies de meurtre ! Mais ! Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Elle ose rire de moi ainsi ! Devant Pomfresh mais surtout devant Hermione ! Comment ose-t-elle ? Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Oser m'humilier ainsi ? La voilà qui imite le bruit des sabots ! J'essaie de contenir ma panique mais je dois échouer lamentablement puisque Weasley et Granger s'y mettent également !

Contrôle toi Dolorès, ne leur montre pas ta peur, soit plus forte qu'eux. Montre leur qui tu es. Un jour tu auras ta vengeance, un jour tu jouiras de leur malheur. Un jour bientôt…

**_----------------------------------- - - - - - - - -_**

Harry vient à peine de quitter, Ginny, Luna et Neville ont suivi peu après, nous laissant nous reposer. On ne fait que ça se reposer Ron et moi. Depuis que nous avons été ramené à Poudlard, Pomfresh s'occupe très bien de nous, nos blessures guérissent et notre état de santé s'améliore. Mais je m'ennuie. Je n'ai rien à faire. En fait, Pomfresh ne me laisse rien faire. Je suis clouée au lit sans distraction. Le pire est que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Minerva. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle va mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire aller mieux dans le jargon de Pomfresh ? Je veux savoir comment mon amour se porte ! Mieux, je veux être auprès de mon amour !

Ron s'est endormi dans son lit, près du mien. Je me retrouve seule avec Ombrage qui m'ignore depuis que Dumbledore l'a ramené de la forêt interdite. Et je lui rends bien ! Au fond de moi, je sais que notre directeur n'a fait que ce qui été bien en la ramenant mais une partie de moi l'aurait laissé là. Qu'elle se débrouille avec les centaures. Cette partie de moi n'en avait rien à faire du fait que les centaures auraient pu la blesser, ou bien la tuer. Ce qu'elle m'a fait enduré cette année dépasse ma capacité d'altruisme et d'empathie.

Je pousse un autre soupir à fendre l'âme. Si seulement Minerva pouvait être là ! Par Merlin, m'auriez-vous entendu oh grand mage ? Merci, merci, merci ! Minerva ma chérie, tu es enfin là ! Je lui fais le plus beau de mes sourires, celui qui lui est réservé, celui qu'elle seule peut mériter. Elle est si belle, si magnifique. Comme tu m'as manqué mon amour. Je tente de lui communiquer tout cela dans mon regard. Celui qu'elle me renvoie me parait empli d'amour et d'affection. Oh ! Que je suis chanceuse de t'avoir trouvé mon amour !

Elle s'approche de mon lit, aidé d'une canne qui est le seul témoin de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je te savais forte ma tendre et douce mais je ne serai rassurée complètement que lorsque j'aurai moi-même examiné chacune de tes blessures. Je ne suis pas médicomage mais je connais ton corps maintenant ! Vivement que l'on se retrouve un peu seule toi et moi et je te montrai à quel point tu m'as manqué. Plus que quelques pas avant qu'elle ne soit à mes côtés, je peux déjà sentir l'arôme subtil de son corps. Comme j'aimerais la serrer contre moi, la tenir tendrement, m'endormir dans ses bras, sentir son souffle chaud sur mon corps.

Discrètement, de façon « politiquement correcte », elle passe sa main sur la mienne. Le frisson qui me parcourt alors est incroyable. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle soit là, devant moi, en un seul morceau. Je pourrais passer ma vie, perdue dans son regard.

Pourquoi détourne-t-elle la tête ? Ah ! Elle vient d'apercevoir Ombrage. Ouf ! Le regard qu'elles échangent pourrait griller sur place quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée de traverser leur champ de vision à ce moment tellement l'air est chargé. Même Ron dans le lit d'à côté se réveille, quelque peu mal à l'aise, on échange un regard consterné et attend la suite.

Oh mon Dieu ! Si je m'attendais à cela ! Minerva arrête ! Rire me fait mal ! Fabuleuse l'idée d'imiter le bruit des sabots. Mon amour tu es un pur génie ! L'air du crapaud à cet instant vaut toutes les vengeances du monde. Ron menace de tomber en bas de son lit tellement il rie. Oh ! Ça fait mal… Mais ça fait tellement de bien en même temps… Paradoxe de la vie ! Je dois me forcer à me calmer, sinon, je pourrais empirer les choses et je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête maintenant, c'est de quitter se lit d'infirmerie pour retrouver celui de Minerva. Un jour, je vais être suffisamment remise pour reprendre ma vie habituelle, pour retourner en douce dans les bras de mon amour. Un jour bientôt !

**_------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - _**

Poudlard enfin ! Me revoilà chez moi ! Oh… Rogue qui s'en prend encore à Potter… Décidément, il ne montera jamais son bon côté au fils de James, la rancune est tenace dans son cas. Il faut que je vienne en aide à mon élève et j'aime bien titiller Severus également. Ah ! Il m'a enfin vu. Oui je suis de retour, et le sourire sincère que tu m'offres mon ami me fait chaud au cœur mais je te rappelle que nous avons une réputation à maintenir devant les élèves.

Voilà, le sablier de ma maison a retrouvé des rubis… C'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés des étudiants, Severus mon ami, fais moi un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Oh Merlin ! Comme j'aurais aimé être présente lorsque Dumbledore l'a ramené de la forêt interdite. Selon Severus, la scène valait au moins mille gallions ! Que j'aurais donné volontiers pour la voir de mes yeux. Maintenant où est-elle ? À l'infirmerie ? Oh Merlin ! C'est là qu'Hermione est également ! Il faut que j'aille la voir immédiatement. S'il vous plait Severus, garde tes petits commentaires moqueurs pour plus tard. Sache également qu'un jour ça t'arrivera, un jour tu seras également amoureux et que je me souviendrai de tout ce que tu m'auras dit !

Maudite canne ! Tu me ralentis ! Encore quelques pas et je serai à l'infirmerie, je pourrai enfin la voir ! Dire qu'elle m'a manqué est un euphémisme, je me suis rongé les ongles jusqu'à la première jointure lorsque j'ai su qu'elle avait été blessée. Le fait de ne pouvoir la voir, me rassurer moi-même de son état a été la pire des tortures. J'aurais prie volontiers quatre autres stupéfix uniquement pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

Enfin, je pousse la porte et mon regard se pose immédiatement sur elle. Qu'elle est belle, même dans un lit d'infirmerie elle réussit à me couper le souffle. Un nombre incalculable de pensées coquines trottent dans ma tête, me faisant rougir soudainement. Ce n'est ni la place ni le lieu pour des retrouvailles physiques. Ça viendra… Uniquement lorsqu'elle sera totalement remise par contre, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si j'étais la source d'une douleur quelconque à mon amour.

Par Merlin, ce sourire ! Il me fait fondre à tout coup. Heureusement que j'ai ma canne pour m'appuyer car mes jambes sont molles et ne me supportent plus, comme à chaque fois où elle me gratifie d'un tel sourire. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, me régalant de sa vue. Encore quelques pas et je pourrais finalement la toucher, discrètement, il ne faut pas se faire prendre ou laisser penser des choses. Après tout, Ronald est tout près et je sais très bien que le jeune monsieur Weasley est fou amoureux d'Hermione. Qui ne le serait pas ? Elle est tellement merveilleuse. Je plains presque le rouquin qui n'aura sans doute jamais la chance de connaître les joies d'être aimé par Hermione. J'ai la chance d'avoir son amour et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir. S'il n'en tient qu'à moi, notre histoire durera toute la vie…

Me voilà enfin près de celle que j'aime, mon regard tente de lui dire tout ce que j'aimerais mais dont je ne peux pas ! Morgan et les fées que je vous aime miss Granger ! Ma main frôle délicatement la sienne, geste innocent pour les yeux des observateurs mais qui pour moi signifie tellement. Signifie tout ! Je pourrais rester des heures, simplement suspendue à son regard, ma main sur la sienne mais un regard lourd et pesant se fait sentir dans mon dos. Qui ose ? Évidement ! Elle !

Je me retourne et l'observe, toute la haine qu'elle m'inspire tente d'exploser en moi mais je me dois d'être plus forte qu'elle. Je ne peux m'abaisser à être aussi vile et abjecte qu'elle l'a été toute cette année. Puis soudainement, comme dans les dessins animés moldus, l'idée avec un grand I perce la brume de haine dans mon esprit. Je suis certaine qu'il y a même eut cette stupide ampoule moldue qui est apparue au dessus de ma tête ! Cette idée me fait rire mais pas autant que la joie qui se profile en moi. C'est une idée fabuleuse.

De ma langue, je reproduis de mon mieux le bruit de sabots des centaures. Severus m'a dit qu'elle réagissait beaucoup à ce stimulus et il ne m'a pas menti ! Son visage à ce moment est indescriptible et oh combien réjouissant pour la femme que je suis ! Mets ça dans ta pipe crapaud globuleux ! En bout de ligne, malgré toutes tes machinations, tous tes plans foireux, tes gestes abjects, c'est moi qui aie gagné ! Mieux, c'est moi qui aie la fille !

Un jour, Voldemort sera de l'histoire ancienne. Le Ministre sera enfin quelqu'un de posé, réfléchi et un peu plus intelligent que ne l'aura été Fudge pendant son mandat. Bientôt, la communauté magique sera ce qu'elle a déjà été, c'est-à-dire un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Un jour je pourrai vivre mon amour au grand jour avec Hermione. Un jour bientôt !

**_-------------------------------------------- - - - - - - _**

N/A : Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu... Vous savez, si vous nous innondez de reviews (laisse moi mes illusions, je l'ai déjà dit non ? lol) peut-être que le dernier chapitre de cette fic complètement absurde viendra plus vite... Chantage ? Qui a dit chantage ? lol.

Oly


	16. Tout est bien qui finit bien

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ca nosu fait tout drôle, à Olympe et moi-même. Mais bon, c'est la vie ! En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Tout est bien qui finit bien

Personne n'est dans les parages ? Ouf, c'est bon, je peux m'éclipser discrètement… Je descends sans faire de bruit les escaliers. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me repère. Fudge m'a annoncé le retour de Dumbledore, et surtout le fait que je devais rentrer immédiatement au ministère. Je ne suis plus la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Par Merlin, quelle déchéance !

Je file dans mes appartements et en ressors deux minutes plus tard avec mes sacs. Je descends d'autres escaliers, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça dans cette fichue école hantée et passe devant la grande salle à pas de loup. Personne ne m'a vu ? Parfait. J'avance tout aussi précautionneusement mais quelque chose me retient. Je me retourne et cris de stupeur. Ce sale spectre fait tournoyer une chaussette dont sortent à intervalle régulier des craies. Aieuh ! Cet impudent vient de me taper avec sur le crâne. Je me mets à courir mais autre chose me tombe dessus. Une canne ? La canne de McGonagall ? Où est-elle ? Non, c'est toujours Peeves ! Cornélius, aidez-moi !

J'appelle les professeurs pour qu'ils me portent secours. Choupagrave jette mollement un stupefix qui rate le fantôme à trois bons mètres, tandis que cette satanée directrice de gryffondor observe la scène amusée, appuyée nonchalamment contre un mur. Elle ose même encourager le fantôme en criant : « Plus fort ! Mets-y lui dans la gueule ! Plus bas Peeves ! Mais il faut que je t'apprenne à viser ou quoi ? » Surtout pas ! Rogue m'a appris il y a quelques mois que, dans sa jeunesse, elle a avait été batteuse dans une équipe de Quidditch.

Grands dieux ! Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Je sors de l'enceinte du château sous la huée des élèves. Tous des sales gosses, je l'ai dit depuis le début. En fonçant dans le parc, je me retourne une dernière fois, et je vois Granger, la main sur la poitrine, qui me regarde. Je m'arrête et la toise de loin à mon tour. Que me veut-elle ? Elle devrait être entrain de fêter la fin d'année avec ses crétins d'amis, ou même lécher les amygdales de sa vieille peau ! A moins qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte d'avoir fait une erreur et qu'elle veuille m'embrasser ave passion ?

Un doigt d'honneur ? SALE GAMINE ! Je m'en vais, je quitte cette école de dégénérés ! Je passe les grilles et transplane pour le ministère. De là, je fonce dans le bureau de Fudge et lui explique que j'ai été trompé, humiliée, bafouée, que mon honneur de femme n'est plus et que je veux réparation à cet affront ! Il soupire et me répond que ce n'est pas possible. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne contre moi ? Vous Savez Qui est de retour ? Je m'en contrefous ! Et mon honneur dans tout cela ?

Je retourne dans mon spacieux appartement et m'effondre dans la cuisine, devant un bon verre de cognac. J'ai passé l'année la plus misérable de toute ma vie. Cette Granger qui m'allume pour ensuite me tromper avec ce vieux machin de McGonagall, ce fou de Dumbledore qui révolte toute l'école contre mon autorité, pour ensuite partir en vacances en me laissant ce joyeux bordel, et ensuite, ces odieux gryffondor qui me livrent à des centaures furibonds alors que je n'avais rien dit, rien fait ! J'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer…

J'allume mon poste de télévision. Les infos, les infos, rien que des mauvaises nouvelles. Dumbledore réhabilité, Potter adulé, le tout présenté par Rita Skeeter en personne. Eurk, j'ai la nausée. Je change de chaîne, mais rien y fait. A croire qu'ils font de la propagande pro-demeuré !

Ah, non, mon émission préférée : Santa Barbara Sorcier. Comme quoi, tout est bien qui finit bien !

* * *

Enfin, elle est partie ! Je ne sentirai plus ses yeux globuleux se promener sur mes formes, son haleine fétide, putride offenser mon odorat, ses doigts boudinés frôler ma peau. Je soupire de félicité. Je me sens enfin tranquille. Même si j'ai encore un mal de chien à cause du sort de Dolohov, j'ai envie d'esquisser un petit pas de danse pour fêter le départ de cette grosse bonbonne !

Hum… Je crois que madame l'inquisitrice n'a pas aimé mon doigt d'honneur. Le premier de ma vie, et je dois dire que je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu jusque là. J'espère seulement que Minerva ne m'a pas vu. En ce moment, elle a la tendance d'être surprotectrice à mon égard, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là !

Elle a réussi à faire accepter à Pomfresh que je quitte l'infirmerie. A présent, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je dors dans les appartements de ma Minerva. La version officielle est que Pomfresh me garde dans une salle à part, car elle pense à une contagion. Harry et Ron sont apparemment paniqués, mais Minerva les a très vite rassurés.

Maintenant, je suis dans le lit de mon amour, à prendre mes quinze potions hebdomadaires… La plaie ! Et Minerva qui n'est même pas là pour me tenir compagnie ! Une réunion de l'ordre apparemment. Elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il a la chance de pouvoir la voir, de l'entendre parler de sa voix calme et posée. J'adore l'écouter parler. Elle est tellement pleine de bon sens, réfléchie, intelligente, cultivée, mature. C'est un bonheur ! J'ai oublié de parler de son sens de l'humour… Bon, j'arrête de penser à Minerva. Son absence me fait mal au cœur. Certes, elle n'est partie que depuis un quart d'heure, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait la demi journée que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Je suis complètement accroc à elle. Au professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de la maison gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose ! Si on m'avait dit ça le jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard, je ne l'aurai pas cru ! Et pourtant, nous voilà ensemble…

Dieu que le temps est long. Je m'ennuie profondément… En plus, elle m'a interdit de me lever. Je hais l'inaction, elle le sait, et en plus, elle est dans le même cas. Alors pourquoi me force-t-elle à rester dans cette position de gisant ? Oui, je connais la réponse : c'est pour mon bien, il faut que je reprenne mes forces, etc… Je me suis faite engueulée pour le doigt à Ombrage, car j'avais quitté mon lit, mais ça valait le coup !

Mais elle dure combien de temps, leur foutue réunion ? Ca fait déjà 27 minutes qu'elle s'est éclipsée, et sans même un baiser. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour montrer ma frustration. Mauvaise idée, et pour deux points : premièrement, j'ai mal à cet endroit, deuxièmement, il n'y a personne pour me voir. Minerva, tu mérites une punition ! Ce soir, c'est ceinture !

Que suis-je bête… Elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse l'amour avant ma guérison complète… J'ai aucun moyen de pression ! Zut, zut, zut ! Elle m'a eut ! Elle a réponse à tout… J'ai trouvé ! Je vais m'endormir et m'étaler de tout mon long sur le lit, bien en travers ! Elle n'osera pas le déplacer, de peur de me faire mal, et elle ira dormir sur le canapé. Euh, mauvaise idée, j'aime trop dormir dans ses bras… Bon, je suis coincée, frustrée et de mauvaise humeur. Je crois que je vais m'endormir finalement.

Hum, qui ose me réveiller ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, encore d'humeur maussade. Minerva, enfin ! Il est quelle heure ? Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule ! Ca fait exactement 56 minutes qu'elle s'est absentée, me laissant seule et au bord de l'agonie ! Bon, j'exagère un tantinet, mais je eux lui faire comprendre ma mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas le temps de grogner qu'elle m'embrasse doucement, tendrement, sensuellement. Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien…

* * *

Elle a l'air de meilleure humeur, on dirait ! Heureusement que je sais comment la calmer. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge quand je suis rentrée et que je l'ai réveillée. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Albus avait besoin de moi. Voldemort par ci, Voldemort par là… Ca fait un an qu'il est revenu et qu'on lui fout une paix royale, Monsieur le seigneur des ténèbre peut bien attendre une soirée de plus ! Surtout que ma Mione est malade…

Elle m'attire contre elle et approfondit le baiser. J'aime quand elle fait ça, elle est tellement désirable. Ses yeux pétillent de désir, et de savoir que c'es moi qui lui provoque cet effet me comble de joie. Euh… doucement amour, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore guérie.

Je crois qu'elle s'en moque. Oh bon sang, elle ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé comme ça. J'en ai de frissons. A vue de nez, je dirai qu'elle a encore plus envie que lors de notre première fois. Mais je ne sais si je peux… Pomfresh m'a bien dit, je cite dans le texte « Pas trop d'activité physique pour miss Granger. Est-ce bien compris, Minerva ? ». Jolie métaphore pour dire « Ne vous envoyez pas en l'air avant au moins quinze jours… »

Mais apparemment, ma chérie ne veut pas attendre, et il faut dire que moi aussi en ai un peu marre… Allez, tant pis, on verra bien. On ira doucement, et j'arrêterai l'action si elle ne va pas bien. J'avais dit DOUCEMENT ! Mais quelle impatience ! Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Ca fait tellement que je n'ai pas senti sa peau nue contre la mienne, je sens toute angoisse, toute nervosité s'envoler quand ses doigts me caressent, quand ses lèvres m'embrassent. Je crois que nous allons vivre une nouvelle nuit d'extase.

Déjà le matin ? Mince, on a à peine dormi quatre heures. Et Albus qui m'attend pour vérifier que tout est prêt pour le départ des élèves. Le départ… Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Je ne reverrai pas ma Mione pendant deux longs mois. Je ne pourrai pas, c'est bien trop long ! Je la réveille doucement en l'embrassant, elle s'étire et ouvre peu à peu ses yeux ensommeillés. Par Merlin, qu'elle est belle…

J'ai l'air préoccupée ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout mon amour. J'oubliai, tu commences à me connaître maintenant, et mon mensonge est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage. Oui, je suis embêtée, car je ne te verrai pas de tout le mois de juillet et d'août. Je pense que cela suffit à m'angoisser quelques peu, surtout ave la guerre qui gronde dehors. Comment peux-tu sourire ? Tu as écrit à tes parents ? Et où est le rapport ? Tu leur as dit que tu avais besoin de cours de métamorphose supplémentaires pour la transformation animagus et ils m'invitent à passer le mois d'août chez eux à Londres ? Et mieux ? Attends, que peut-il y avoir de mieux à cela ? Je trépigne de joie Tu restes juste la première semaine chez eux en juillet et si je suis d'accord, tu me rejoins à Poudlard ou où je veux ! Je me jette sur toi et t'embrasse passionnément ! Comme dans les plus beaux contes de fées, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'en vivre un, tout est bien qui finit bien !

* * *

Et voilà une fic de finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Bisous à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de la lire. a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,

Olympe et Link


End file.
